The War of the Worlds
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: Mobius is invaded by humans...humans that want to wipe out the inhabitants in order to make their own perfect world. Where will the Doctor and Rose stand? T for blood, gore, peril, ect.
1. Prologue

** GUESS WHO CAN WRITE EPIC CROSSOVERS NOW?**

** You thought wrong!**

** My BROTHER can!**

** Ha-ha, just kidding. I can. So anyway, the other day I was reading some slightly weird crossover with Doctor Who and Sonic the Hedgehog and I thought, "hey, that's a good idea!"**

** So here it is. My second crossover and weirdest thing in the history of ever, because you all know I have this weird addiction to regenerating Time Lords with police boxes that can go anywhere in the universe… and blue hedgehogs. **

** Oh, yeah, 10****th**** Doctor! Forgot to mention that earlier! The 10****th**** Doctor and Rose! YEY!**

** RATED T for intense violence, language, peril, and blood. **_**THE RATING MAY CHANGE**_

** PROLOGUE**

"So you have no idea where in the worlds we are?" Rose Tyler asked, stepping out of the blue police box—AKA, the TARDIS—and glancing around what seemed to be a very dark hillside of some sort with lots of trees. In the distance, a few lights shone from what looked like small houses partly sunk into the ground.

"Um…nope." The Doctor said cheerily. "But that can be a good thing, you see…we could once again discover a new civilization!"

Rose glanced around again. It was quiet. _Too_ quiet. She reached for the small pistol slightly, just in case something jumped out and decided to attack. Luckily, nothing had so far and would remain that way.

"Now how about you and me go and check out those lights over there?" The Doctor said. "Perhaps they can tell us where we are…and maybe let us use their lavatory."

He sort of half-skipped, half-ran to where the lights were shining in the distance. Rose didn't want to be left alone on a strange dark planet, so she hurried after him. They didn't get far before something made them both stop and listen.

There…there it was again!

"What was that?" Rose asked, drawing closer to the Doctor. "It sounded like…"

"The birds on Xios?" The Doctor asked. "Now that I think about it, they do sort of sound like them. They also remind me of something dying."

"Exacally." Rose whispered. "There's something over there…In the trees."

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The Doctor asked cheerily, walking towards the trees. "We're just wondering who lives in that house down there and where we can find a decent cup of coffee and a lavatory."

A second's silence. Not a sound was heard from either the trees or the Time Lord and his companion. Taking this silence as a good thing, the Doctor continued on.

"And could you kindly tell us what planet this is? We sort of got tossed through a wormhole on our way to Earth to visit Rose's mother. What year is it? What time is it? Do you still have indoor plumbing?"

Once again, silence. Rose began to fear that whoever…or whatever…was in the woods had died from pity or something of the sort. She began to walk slowly toward the trees. "H..hello? Is anyone there? We…we don't mean you any harm."

A stick snapped somewhere to their right. Rose glanced in the direction just in time to see a streak of something dark colored and fast. There was a BANG and a tree next to her exploded. Rose screamed and threw herself to the ground. The Doctor had no weapons, so he clutched his Screwdriver in front of him like someone would with a gun. There was silence again.

"I would really like it if you showed yourself now." The Doctor said calmly, even though his face said otherwise. "Honestly, if you shoot now and ask questions later, that'll get you nowhere."

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. The sound of shoes on dead leaves. Silence. A click as a gun was reloaded. More silence. And then the question.

"We didn't ask for this war, you brought it upon yourselves."

Rose slowly got up from where she was lying in a pile of leaves. The Doctor walked slowly over to her, his Screwdriver still held out in front of him. "Ok, well, I have no idea what you're talking about. We just came from halfway across the galaxy and we have no idea what planet this is or who you are."

More silence. Then it was shattered by a cold and curt laugh. "It's too late to back out of this. We've killed thousands of you. You've killed millions of us…most women and children. We only fight to defend ourselves!" The deep voice got harsher as the statement went on. Then there was a brief flash of light and dirt was kicked up at the Doctor's feet as a bullet struck dangerously close to his shoes. He staggered backwards just as Rose was fired upon.

She screamed and fell backwards, landing hard on her backside. She drew her small pistol and shot back where the flashes and bangs were coming from.

Their attacker gave a scream of pain. Whoever it was didn't fire back at them but Rose kept her pistol raised in front of her and she got up. The Doctor motioned for her to stay there and he stepped into the woods, the trees illuminated by the soft green glow the Screwdriver produced.

The rustle of leaves and the shape of something struggling to its feet, turning and limping awkwardly away were suddenly heard. The Doctor was startled briefly, but the few seconds he was recovering provided their attacker a chance to escape. The woods were silent again.

"What was that?" Rose finally asked.

"I dunno. But that's the fun of exploring the universe, isn't it?" The Doctor stooped down where their attacker had lain before getting up and running away. Some of the green leaves were stained a bright crimson, and more pointed out which way whoever it was had gone.

"Are we going to follow it?" Rose asked nervously.

"Not now." The Doctor said. "He said something about a war…against people like us? Hmmm…maybe Earthlings have invaded and this is the future."

"Maybe we shouldn't go towards those lights, then." Rose suggested.

"I don't think we should either. I don't really need the lavatory anymore. That scared me enough to make me not ever need a lavatory again!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Just stop talking, please. There's a lady present."

With that, they glanced around the woods. Obvious signs of battle were present. Trees had slash marks in them and were splattered with blood. There were empty gun magazines littering the ground, and Rose thought she saw a sword.

"Have you noticed the slashes never go higher than my elbow?" The Doctor asked, examining the trees. "These people must be small, whoever they are…"

"Maybe we'll get answers from the person who attacked us." Rose suggested. "Right now that's our only option. It was alone, for one thing, so we can not worry about being captured."

"But I think he had a gun." The Doctor said. "So we won't get captured, we'd just end up dead. Sounds good to me! Let's go!"

On that slightly creepy note, they followed the trail of blood, with The Doctor constantly stooping to search the ground with his Screwdriver. They followed a very zigzagging path until they came to a tree. It had appeared that at some point in the last few minuets their attacker had run into the tree, possibly trying to regain their balance. Blood was smeared around the trunk in what looked eerily like a handprint.

They didn't have to look much longer. Within five minuets they came to a small collapsed form that was curled next to a tree. The figure's right leg was bent out straight from their body and from the dim light from the Screwdriver, Rose could see the damage she did.

"Oh, this isn't good. This isn't good in the slightest." The Doctor sighed slightly. "Rose, I need you to run back to the TARDIS and grab that First-Aid kit thing you forced me to bring because you said we'd need it at some point. You know…the one?"

"Be right back." Rose turned and ran, completely ignoring the humor in the Doctor's voice.

The Doctor then brought the Screwdriver next to the figure's leg, trying to assess the damage his partner did. The creature, brought back to its senses by the whirling, tried desperately to get away from him.

"Listen to me, you really need to stay still!" The Doctor explained softly. "We're going to help you, ok?"

The creature stopped trying to shove his hand away. "Why don't you just kill me?" It gasped. "You wanted us dead in the first place." Its breathing became ragged.

"Like I said, I came from halfway across the galaxy." The Doctor muttered. The Screwdriver whirled louder. "You'll have to explain things to me."

From what he could tell, Rose managed to take a chunk out of its leg but missed the bone completely. No major artery was hit, but the wound was big enough that The Doctor needed some bandages to stop the bleeding as soon as possible… But he wasn't sure if the creature would survive.

"Who…who are you?"

The Doctor was a little surprised by that question. "I'm the Doctor." He replied. "And doctors are here to help anyone, on one side of the war or the other. So who are you?"

"I'm..." The creature managed to say before falling unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER 1**

Rose returned a few minuets later completely out of breath and holding the First-Aid kit. "Got it! I forgot it was so far away, though! And I almost killed myself trying to reach it, because _someone_ stacked a lot of canned peaches next to it!"

"Right. Sorry about that." The Doctor muttered. "We'll eat our way through those peaches eventually. Anyway, our alien friend sort of needs a real doctor right now, because I know nothing of giving blood."

Rose handed the Doctor a roll of gauze and a thick bandage. He quickly and tightly secured the dressing on the bullet wound and then tossed Rose the Screwdriver. "You're gonna need to carry that and light the way."

Already blood was soaking through the bandage and the Doctor wasted no time in picking up the creature and walking off at a brisk pace towards where they had entered the woods from. "Come on, Rose! I need light!"

Rose paused and held the light over the alien in the Doctor's arms. _It's some sort of animal_, she thought to herself. _A weird animal that can walk upright, wear shoes, speak and carry guns_. This planet seemed very dangerous all of a sudden.

The alien was as black as the night with crimson streaks down its arms, legs and what looked like some sort of quills coming out the back of its head. Its eyes were shut tight, but Rose could see the pain on its face even though it was unconscious. There was a small tuft of white fur on its rapidly rising and falling chest.

"Rose, please get a move on. I think he's some sort of porcupine or something and this is killing my arms."

Rose nodded and lit the way back to the small hillside place. The lights of the houses shone out in the distance. To her fear, the Doctor turned and started walking towards them.

"Well, come on, then! There's bound to be someone there who can help him! He said this planet is in war and also he probably didn't venture out very far from his fort."

"But what if that isn't his base?" Rose asked nervously.

"Then we'll have to fight our way out. That'll be fun."

They got closer to the lights to find that the house was actually a large building that was sunk into the ground. The roof seemed to be made of metal and the sides that were visible were painted jet black.

As Rose approached the door, she felt a sharp tug at her side, but on turning around, found no one. She shrugged and knocked sharply. They didn't have to wait long.

The door was pulled open by an alien similar to the one in the Doctor's arms, only this one was a bright blue. He aimed a large gun at the Doctor and Rose in turn. "Um, yeah…hi…can you help him?" The Doctor looked a bit taken aback.

Blue glanced from Rose to the Doctor and then back to Rose before yelling, "EMERGANCY! CODE RED!"

Instantly, lots more of the aliens surrounded them, all of them holding guns and looking extremely hostile. Rose instantly slipped the Screwdriver into the Doctor's pocket and put her hands over her head, but they still didn't back down.

"This isn't what it seems. Sure, she shot him and all, but that was because he shot at us first. As you can see, we tried to help him but I'm afraid our efforts weren't very good." The Doctor said. "So I hope you have a good medical program here."

"You have a lot more explaining to do." Blue growled.

On that happy note they were rushed into the small building and lead down a few dimly lit halls until they all came to a steel door. They all entered into a small hospital-like room and The Doctor was commanded to put the alien in his arms on the closest table. He did and backed up, the sleeves and side of his jacket stained with its blood. The security guards then motioned them into another room connected to the one they just entered into.

"Sit down." Blue commanded harshly.

Rose and the Doctor sat, and were instantly bound in place by the guards.

"Now…who are you?" Blue asked.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said. "And that's Rose, my companion."

"Look, we're really sorry, but can you please explain to us what's going on here?" Rose asked, her voice wavering. "We're getting nowhere with this chitchat."

"You're spies." Blue accused. "Spies sent here to kill our Resistance, aren't you? We're the only shard of hope for these people!"

There was a slight silence.

"If I gave you proof that we just came from a planet halfway across the galaxy, would you listen to me?" the Doctor asked softly.

"Don't lie. We may not be as heartless as you, but that doesn't mean that we won't lock you up."

"What's your name?" Rose asked.

Blue seemed taken aback. "Don't play dumb."

"I swear on a Time Lord's honor, we're not." The Doctor said. "And I can prove it. If I…can just….Aaagh…" The Doctor tried to reach his pocket. "If I can just get my Screwdriver I can show you."

One of the guards eventually reached into his pocket and brought out the Screwdriver, which was glowing a bright green.

"I've never seen anything like that before…" Blue muttered. "And it doesn't matter if it's a tracking device. They already know we're here. I'll call in Tails and he can take a look at it."

A few minuets later the door opened and a yellow fox-ish creature bounded in the room. "Oh, wow, you weren't kidding!" He exclaimed. He sounded young.

"Um…excuse me for asking…but what exacally are you?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm a fox." The fox said. "Not that you care anyway. I've seen what you've done to our people."

"What does everyone _mean_ by that?"

"He claims he's from halfway across the galaxy, Tails." Blue explained in short tones. "No doubt this is another lame trick to get us out of the base."

"No…I think he's telling the truth." Tails said. "His eyes aren't lying."

There was a short pause.

"Here and take this screwdriver thing. I'll explain to these guys, then. If they've already heard this speech, then I'll know they're lying. If not…" Blue trailed off as Tails left the room, fascinated by the Screwdriver.

"First of all, this planet is called Mobius." Blue said. "All of us here are Mobians, and we've been co-existing with some humans like yourselves for many years. Until about two years ago."

"Wait, before you go on, what's your name?" Rose asked.

"I'm Sonic." Blue said. "Sonic the Hedgehog, to be precise."

"Ooooh, ok." The Doctor said. "So…Sonic, what's this war about?"

"I'm getting there." Sonic said. "Two years ago some portal thing/paradox/whatever you want to call it opened, and people from Earth invaded. They turned the humans here against us and now we're hunted. They want to kill us so they can take over our planet and ruin it just like they did Earth."

"So…they're fighting you for your planet?" Rose asked.

"And to make it worse if they capture us in battle they'll either take us back to their labs or slowly kill us. Sometimes both. They'll test things on us and many don't survive." Sonic hissed. "We're the only Resistance on the entire planet. Our army consists of only about four billion compared to the Earth army of twelve billion or more."

"So the Earth is that overcrowded?" Rose gasped in shock. "Didn't…didn't they start moon colonies or anything?"

"They did…but something happened." Sonic said. "One of the first moon bases caught fire, killing millions and destroying the progress on other colonies. They obviously haven't restarted the program again."

"So the human army is out just to slaughter you and act like nothing ever happened?" The Doctor more echoed than asked.

"Yes."

It got quiet.

"We'll be double agents." The Doctor said. "We'll work our way into their bases, learn from them, and report back to you. We'll crush them from the inside!"

"They'll know." Sonic muttered. "They always seem to know. They know where our spies hide and capture them. A few days ago…" He trailed off.

"What?" Rose asked, dreading the answer.

"A few days ago another of our spies was captured and we could hear her screams from here."

"Is their base really that close to this one?" The Doctor gasped.

"It's further than you think…but many of us stood in the woods that night and swore we would not go down without a fight. We would fight to defend the lives of the innocent. We launched an attack the next morning and successfully killed off a hundred…maybe more…without any of us captured, killed, or injured. It was our first minor victory in a long time."

"Well then, I think you're in need of some help." The Doctor smiled good naturedly. "We're willing to help, by the way."

"I can't trust you."

"Did we or did we not bring your friend back here?"

"Yeah you did… after you shot him!" Sonic hissed.

"…Accident…"

More silence.

"I really do think that if we work undercover for you we can get a lot more accomplished." Rose said. "We can help you win this war and drive back the humans if you just let us help you."

"I can give you more proof we're from another world…or at least I am." The Doctor said suddenly. "Unknown to all you until this moment…"—Rose rolled her eyes slightly— "…I have two hearts. Now humans don't have that, do they?"

Sonic sort of gave him a look that said, "What the heck?" and then glanced at the guards. "Get one of our doctors in here."

After confirming that indeed the Doctor was indeed not human, Sonic seemed less hesitant to start to trust them. "Say you did want to help us…" He started. "You'd need to win the trust of the humans. Especially their leaders."

"Sounds easy enough." The Doctor said. "We could do that within a day."

"I'm not done yet." Sonic muttered. "Anyway, when you do get a few people to trust you…sometimes the leader of the humans will call you into a secret meeting. I only know this because one of our spies filmed many generals going to meet with the guy. But when you're in the room with the others…that's when you kill them. Without a leader, they'll fall apart."

"Brilliant! But…who's the leader?" Rose asked.

"No one knows." Sonic said softly. "No one's managed to see his face before they were killed…he's never come into battle…we've never really even heard his voice!"

"I guess our first main job would to be to find out just exacally who this guy is." The Doctor said. "And then start fitting in."

"This is no easy task." Sonic said. "If they even suspect that you're double agents, they won't hesitate to kill you."

"Been in worse." Both Rose and the Doctor said at the same time with a shrug. The Doctor's face suddenly lit up and he asked, "Wait a second…if they know you're here, why didn't they kill you yet?"

"Because of our shields." Sonic said simply. "I can't give you any more information other than we have the most advanced defense system in both worlds."

"How many of you are left?" Rose asked softly. "How many others have survived this massacre?"

Sonic glanced down at his shoes. "Nearly half the population has been wiped out. Everyone that could lift any weapon was called and sent here. Some of the women and children are even here because so much of the land has been destroyed. But we're overcrowded, underfed, and slowly starting to lose people to hunger and thirst."

"If you can get my TARDIS I can hop on over to the closest planet and get supplies." The Doctor suggested.

"What's a TARDIS?" Sonic asked, looking confused. "Is that like a spaceship?"

"Even better." The Doctor smiled knowingly. "I can show you if you want."

That was when a fierce pounding came from the door and a guard opened it to let in a white hedgehog that was slightly smaller than Sonic. His left ear was cut, staining some of his fur red. "Sonic! They're trying again!" he yelled before turning and running out.

Sonic bolted after him, leaving the guards, Rose and the Doctor. But the guards weren't there for long when a huge BOOOOM rocked the base.

"Now what?" Rose whispered.

"Now we get out of here." The Doctor said, standing up. The ropes that bound him in the chair slipped down around his ankles.

"How did you do that?" Rose asked as he set to work on the knot behind her chair.

"I'm really rather good with knots, didn't I ever mention that to you?" The Doctor said. "Well, anyway, now you know. I think we should give these guys a hand."

They were about ready to leave the room when they nearly ran into the small yellow fox named Tails. He glanced up at the Doctor before saying, "If anyone else saw you they wouldn't hesitate to shoot you dead!"

"We should tell the entire base that we're on your side, then. The sooner, the better!" The Doctor said. "And could I have my Screwdriver back now?"

"I'm almost done with it." Tails said. "But stay in that room for now. You may be our key to winning this war, so I don't want you dead."

The Doctor sank back into the chair he had been previously bound to. Tails shut the iron door behind him and apparently locked it, because Rose couldn't open it after that.

"Well we're not dead, we're sort of friends with these guys now, and I think we might actually have a role to play in this war." The Doctor said as Rose began ramming her shoulder into the door, It didn't budge at all.

"Doctor, in case you didn't notice…" She rammed her shoulder into the door. "…The TARDIS is outside…" RAM "…and there were some pretty big explosions out there…" BANG "…Hopefully they didn't blow it to bits!"

"Oi, that could be a probablem…" The Doctor mumbled. "Well, first things first! When they get back we'll ask them to get the TARDIS and put it somewhere safe."

Rose stopped ramming her shoulder into the steel door and began kicking it instead. Again, nothing happened. "I hope they won't forget about us…"

Another BANG was heard, sending a rumble through the floor and causing a bit of plaster to rain down from the roof. The Doctor put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "This is nice."

"I just hope their 'advanced defenses' will hold." Rose muttered. She sunk into the chair next to the Doctor. "If we die here, it'll look lame compared to our other adventures."

"I'll just regenerate." The Doctor said. "But for you, yeah. That would be sort of lame. No offence."

Sonic came back ten minuets later and announced, "They were trying to launch missiles but the shield held. No real damage to anything…how did you get out of the chairs?"

"I'm like a modern Houdini." The Doctor said, but Sonic just got a confused look on his face. "Oh, forget it. I need you to do me a favor. My Police Box/TARDIS is out on that hill out there…and I would really appreciate it if we could get it and bring it back here safely."

"I did notice something out there." Sonic said. "But what if this is some kind of trap?"

"You'll just have to believe me on this one." The Doctor said, raising his right hand. "I swear on Rose's life that this isn't a trick."

Rose shot the Doctor a murderous glare…but he didn't seem to notice.

"Fine. I'll gather up some troops and an armored vehicle in a few minuets. But for now, follow me." Sonic said.

They walked back through the hospital place they first walked through. Rose stopped at the foot of one of the beds, causing the Doctor and Sonic to stop too. "Come on." Sonic said.

"What's his name?" Rose asked, motioning to the limp black figure lying motionless in the bed. His leg was heavily bandaged and he was deathly pale.

"Shadow." Sonic said. "Luckily you didn't kill him, because he was one heck of a scout."

"Is there anything I can do?" Rose asked. "I mean, I caused this and I should help."

"Right now there's nothing anyone can do. He's already gotten a small operation and then stitched up, and that was really all the doctors could do. He developed a high fever soon after he got here…He'll have to wake up and recover the rest on his own. We're on a medicine shortage, as I'm sure you've noticed."

Rose walked to the side of the bed and knelt down. "Shadow? Can you hear me?"

"Come on, Rose. If we're going to get the TARDIS thing we need to do it now." Sonic said. "Besides, he can't hear-"

Shadow twitched slightly and moved his head towards Rose. He muttered something, but no one could understand him.

"I'm sorry." Rose whispered.

The Doctor gently touched her arm and she got up slowly. "Come on, Rose. They'll be plenty of time to help later."

** 5 MINUETS LATER**…

Along with Rose, the Doctor and Sonic were three other warriors. One was a red echidna by the name of Knuckles; one was a tall purple cat by the name of Blaze; and the last was the white hedgehog from earlier who's name was Silver. The six of them also had a rather wide and long pickup truck to work with.

"All right, this thing can go up to 90 MPH and can withstand blasts from any type of long range weapon." Blaze said proudly. "But we still have to be on our guard. When we're out there loading up this TARDIS thing is when they'll have a chance to attack."

"Let's get this over with." Knuckles muttered.

Rose, The Doctor, and Sonic all lay flat in the pickup part of the truck while the others got inside the vehicle. With a lurch the truck blasted through a garage door and rocketed towards the hill.

"Sort of bumpy…" Rose muttered as they practically hit fifty rocks a minuet.

With a soft screech and minor case of whiplash, they came to a halt. The Doctor threw himself over the side of the truck and ran for his TARDIS with the others in pursuit. "Come on, let's get this thing back!"

The six of them managed to pick it up rather awkwardly and drag it near the truck. Then came the tricky part of actually getting the thing _on_ the truck.

"Just a….little more…" The Doctor groaned.

With a loud THUNK the TARDIS fell on its side on the truck. The entire escape vehicle leaned to one side, but other than that, nothing happened.

"Let's go!" Silver whispered, jumping in the driver's seat. The Doctor hopped up on the TARDIS' side and sat there, smiling. "This is fun."

Rose rolled her eyes and ducked next to the Police Box and made sure it wouldn't roll over and kill her.

And with another minor case of whiplash, they sped off.

"If Tails thought my Screwdriver was cool, wait until he sees this!" The Doctor shouted gleefully at Rose, but his words were nearly lost in the rush of wind as the truck sped towards the base.

Rose glanced around warily. She wondered where the humans' base was. Sonic said it was close… but _how_ close? Close enough to spot a truck zooming down the hill at breakneck speed? Close enough to spot them via spy or satellite; then arm and send a missile after them?

That was when the world around them exploded in fire.

Rose screamed as the truck tipped to one side and the TARDIS rolled off, nearly crushing her. The Doctor managed to get away from it before it rolled him over too. The companions landed side by side and watched as the truck rolled onto its side and lay there in a smoking wreck.

"What happened?" Rose screamed. "I thought it was indestructible!"

"Motion sensor!" Blaze coughed. She had jumped from the pickup and landed not very far away. She rushed back towards the truck, filling Rose and the Doctor with a terrible sense of dread.

"They're still in there!" Rose shrieked, getting up and dodging fire to reach the truck. Together, she and Blaze managed to pry the door off, reach inside, and drag Silver out. His stomach was pretty sliced up from the broken windshield and flying pieces of metal. As soon as he was dragged out of the truck, he collapsed on the ground, curled into a small ball.

"Rose! I'll get help!" The Doctor yelled over the fire.

"Do it quickly, then!" Rose screamed back. She lifted herself into the truck among the fire and dense smoke. What she found both scared her and relieved her slightly.

No one else was in the truck. That either meant they escaped, or….

No, that option was unthinkable. They had to be alive. No way would they just die like that…

"Rose!" Blaze called. Rose heaved herself out of the burning truck and, couching, turned to face her comrade. "Did you find them?" Rose yelled.

"We managed to jump out the door before the truck tipped." Knuckles said, coughing from the smoke. "But that doesn't mean that we're perfectly ok. There were things flying everywhere!"

"Where exacally is the other base?" Rose yelled over the popping and crackling of the flames.

"Just beyond the hill…they could see you earlier, I bet you that's what happened…and they planted the mine…"

"This was a trap!" Knuckles accused. "I knew it!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions…" Rose stuttered, nearly backing up into some flames. She jumped back from them before they singed her pants. "Really, Why would I blow myself up?"

"That's your probablem." Knuckles hissed.

"Look, we can argue about this later but for right now we need to concentrate on getting this box thing out of here along with ourselves!" Blaze shouted, glancing towards the base they had come from and announcing, "Oh, here come re-enforcements."

"I'm back!" The Doctor announced breathlessly. "And I got another truck and some ropes to bring the TARDIS up on it…also a few doctors and guys with guns. Am I useful or what?"

"Just get the damn TARDIS on the damn truck!" Rose yelled.

"Jeez, language…"

In less than thirty seconds the TARDIS was on the truck and everyone was one way or another clinging to the vehicle as it sped back towards the base.

"INCOMING!" Knuckles announced, pointing to the sky.

There was what looked like a firework…only it was sailing straight towards them. There was a high-pitched scream following it.

"STEP ON IT!" Blaze shouted at the driver.

"We're not gonna make it!" Rose screamed.

"Yes we are! The base is right there!" Sonic shouted back.

"No, look at it! It's too fast!"

"CAN'T THIS THING GO ANY FASTER?"

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN WITHOUT THE WHEELS FALLING OFF!" The driver shouted over the wind, missile, and other shouting. "SO SHUT UP AND HOLD ON!"

The Doctor gazed up at the missile which was so close they could clearly see what color it was, even in the dark. "I don't think this will end well…"

"ALMOST THERE...!"

"WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!"

"YES WE WILL!"

"IT'S RIGHT ON TOP OF US!"

"AAAAAAHHH!"

There was a huge explosion that rocked the entire truck. The driver slammed on the breaks so hard and so suddenly that Rose nearly crashed through the rear window. The truck gently bumped against the wall of the base and everyone sat there; their ears ringing and more or less going into shock.

It took Rose a moment to realize what happened.

They must have passed under the shield just as the missile hit. Rose turned shakily around to see pieces of it that were on fire lying in a line on the ground. In the distance was the other burning truck.

"…Wow…" Blaze managed to say.

"That was too close." Knuckles agreed.

"Nice driving, Jet." Sonic muttered.

"Not my best." The driver, Jet, muttered. "Now everyone out of my truck."

Everyone got out of the truck, except for a few of the doctors in the back that were gathered around Silver. "Hey, someone get us a stretcher or something!" one of them yelled.

"Come with me." Sonic commanded, motioning for the Doctor and Rose to follow him.

"We had nothing to do with that, we swear!" Rose said, still shaky from the multiple explosions. "We-"

"Just come with me." Sonic said.

"What is this thing?"

Everyone that was gathered around the truck turned to see Tails opening the TARDIS' door and then stepping back in surprise and nearly falling off the truck as he got a load of the inside. "How…how did it do that…?"

"It's the TARDIS." The Doctor said simply. "And as I'm sure you've noticed, it's bigger on the inside."

Tails could only stare wide-eyed at it for a while.

"So you really are from a different world." Sonic muttered. "But that still doesn't mean you don't work for the humans."

"I don't like them much, to be honest." The Doctor said.

Rose glared at him.

"Well, eventually they wage World War Five and that doesn't go very well. It ends up effecting other planets and a few civilizations die out. This doesn't happen for another…oh…five million years judging by the kind of missile they sent after us." The Doctor said. "And besides, they just can't seem to agree on who to elect leader."

"Well, that bomb couldn't have been placed by you." Sonic said. "If that makes you feel any better. That had to have been there a while ago."

"So when do we get to be double agents?" The Doctor asked. "I just can't wait for that part."

"Doctor, please. We could end up dead." Rose muttered.

"Actually, they're getting a new shipment of recruits in the morning. If you slip in among them you should be unnoticed." Sonic said. "And they'll lead themselves right into our trap."

** AN HOUR LATER**…

"We're really,_ really_ low on tranquilizer." The Doctor announced, coming into the small room that held two cots. "I mean, we literally used the last of the stuff on Silver."

"Can we do anything?" Rose asked.

"I think the only way to get more would be to hop in the TARDIS and zoom off to another planet." The Doctor sat on the end of the closest cot. "I might end up doing that…"

"How are the others? I mean, that explosion didn't exacally help us in any way…" Rose said.

"Oh, everyone's fine." The Doctor said. "They got patched right up and Silver survived his operation. We were really very lucky that no one was killed."

Rose nodded silently. "I'm worried about tomorrow."

"Me too. But then I find something to keep my mind off of it, and I feel a load better. Come on, we should go find more supplies for these guys." The Doctor said.

"Where exacally is the TARDIS right now?" Rose asked, heading over to the door.

"I think Tails got excited over it and had it shipped into his lab." The Doctor said. "See you soon…hopefully."

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Rose said, following him to the hall. "You can't just leave like that…and with no one coming either!"

"They do need as many people as possible here." The Doctor said. "They don't know when an attack will be launched to get through the barrier…because if it does, they'll need everyone they can get. And besides, weren't you going to the medical bay?"

Rose gave a defeated sigh. "Just come back between now and tomorrow at six in the morning."

"Sure thing." The Doctor turned and ran down the hall.

After wondering down a few wrong hallways and backtracking down another wrong hallway, he finally found the engineering place where, sure enough, Tails had the TARDIS.

The Doctor wondered into the bay, glancing around with mild interest. There was a huge generator-like thing in the center of the room, giving off a low hum. Weapons still being made lined tables set off in the corners of the room. There was what looked like a surfboard mounted on one of the walls. The Doctor glanced at the nearest table and found his Screwdriver, so he picked it up and put it in his pocket.

"That is by far some of the most advanced technology I've ever seen." Tails said, coming out of the TARDIS' door. "What planet?"

"Gallifrey." The Doctor said proudly. "I'm one of the last of the Time Lords."

"That's the generator that keeps the shields up." Tails said, motioning to the generator thing in the middle of the room. "But we've got smaller generators positioned around the base just in case this one is destroyed. You'll have to destroy them all in order to get our defenses down."

"Impressive." The Doctor muttered. "Now, before I leave, is there anything I need to specifically need to look for?"

"What?" Tails gave him a wide, blue-eyed stare. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm hopping over to another planet and getting supplies. From the sound of it, you're using up what little you have at an extreme rate."

"Half of us haven't eaten for a few days." Tails muttered. "We've been giving all we have to the women and children who can't fight."

"I'll make a note to grab food, medical supplies…what else?"

"Bullets. As many as you can get of all types."

"…And bullets."

"That's all I can think of right now."

"All right. See you soon." The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS.

"Wait! Doctor!"

The Doctor opened the TARDIS' door again so Tails could give him something. That something was a rather large and shiny blue jewel that seemed to hover just above his hand.

"What's this?" The Doctor asked in awe, running the Screwdriver over it. "I've never seen energy levels so high…"

"It's a Chaos Emerald." Tails said. "There's seven in all and we have currently in our possession four of them. It'll make sure you come back here to this exact spot when you're ready to return. You shouldn't be gone more than an hour, right?"

"Depends in which time I land in." The Doctor said. "But for now I'm going to Earth, about five hundred years ago. They'll have all I'll need plus lots more."

Tails looked a bit uncertain about the Doctor's choice of planets, but he didn't argue. After all, Earth 500 years ago wasn't hostile to Mobius….yet.

"See you soon." Tails waved.

"Same here." The Doctor entered the TARDIS…and then came running back out; arms loaded with canned peaches.

"Here, I think you could use these. Rose was getting on my case about these things earlier. Hope you have a can opener."

Tails looked delighted and nearly dropped all of the cans as the Doctor went back into the TARDIS and came back with more peaches.

"And just bet there'll be more where those came from!" The Doctor winked at the ecstatic fox and then entered the TARDIS again. It pulsed out of sight and was gone.

** MEANWHILE WITH ROSE…**.

Within the hour and half that they had returned to the base after retrieving the TARDIS and the truck blowing up; things weren't going as planned in the medical bay. Blaze, Knuckles and Sonic were told to go back to their barracks after they were patched up from the explosion. Silver had to have an operation to make sure the glass and metal didn't cut as far into him as the doctors thought. Luckily, he would live because it wasn't as bad as they originally believed.

But the bad thing was he had developed a high fever also.

One of the doctors in the medical bay was all to happy to put Rose to work. Her only main thing to do was watch both Silver and Shadow and make sure their fevers didn't go up or they took a turn for the worse. The only thing that set her on edge was that the doctor told her that if Silver began to cough up blood she was to get him.

Blaze came back a few minuets later and offered to help too. She got stuck with the same job as Rose and the two of them began to talk.

"So…you're from another world. Must be nice there." Blaze sighed. "Or at least, no one's starving while they wait for the other army to crush them."

"I'm actually from Earth, but its distant past." Rose muttered. "Before humans began coming here. The Doctor is the…alien." She said, not really sure how to phrase that.

"What was it like?" Blaze asked. "Did everyone get along?"

"No. We would have launched into another World War before long." Rose sighed. "We were just about at each other's throats." She gently draped a cold cloth over Shadow's forehead, hoping that that would at least make him more comfortable.

"That was how it was here." Blaze said. "Then the humans came and forced all the humans here over on their side. Us Mobians had to unite…or die. We broke criminals out of prison to help. We were desperate with all the humans coming here every day…"

Rose couldn't imagine what this world was actually going through. She thought it was bad enough on Earth, but this…this was a whole new matter completely. To have millions of you slaughtered every day…just to make room for some violent race that already existed on another planet.

"You're going to win this war. I just know it." Rose said at last. "I've been further into Earth's future before and there's no talk of another planet that's inhabited by humans. In fact, we go into another depression for a few centuries until we get a leader that can piece the pieces back together."

"You should try telling that to Sonic." Blaze said. "He's been working day and night to organize troops and get everyone ready for an invasion that might not happen anytime soon. The humans are toying with us! Making us paranoid that they'll attack us when we least expect it…and then nothing happens!"

Despite the fact that Silver was burning up with fever, he began to shiver violently. Blaze gently pulled the blankets at the foot of his bed up to his bandaged stomach but they didn't seem to help, even though they were thick and would reflect body heat.

"Oh, come on, Silver. You've been through worse." Blaze muttered. "Remember the first war?"

"What first war?" Rose asked.

"The first war between the Mobians and humans." Blaze sighed. "Actually, it wasn't even a war. It was a slaughter. It wasn't even three years ago, and then they come out of nowhere…the humans. Armed with guns and some had swords. They killed thousands of us that day and captured many more. Only later did we find out that those that were captured were killed too…only…" Blaze trailed off for a few seconds. "Only they were killed much more slowly than the others. Many of our friends and family died that day."

"And then you organized everyone else here? On the whole planet?" Rose asked.

"We have a power source that managed to bring mostly everyone together here." Blaze said. "But now that we think about it, it might have been a mistake to have everyone in one place at one time for who knows how long. One of the humans' base is over that hill out there, and that's really the only one we know of."

"How did we manage to get through the shield when we were rocketing down the hill with the rocket following us?" Rose asked. "I mean, we should have blown up too!"

"The shield only rejects technology that we don't have." Blaze said. "Except for the Doctor's Screwdriver and the TARDIS thing that Tails liked so much. The shield probably didn't even realize that was technology from another world besides Mobius and let it though."

Rose nodded slightly. "Makes sense." She muttered.

"The humans could literally come knocking at our door." Blaze smiled grimly. "But they'd be without weapons. And if they do, we'll destroy them. They deserve it after what they did to us."

That explained the weird tug Rose felt when she and the Doctor entered under the shield the first time. her gun had been left outside.

"So who's the leader here?" Rose asked.

"Well…our leader _was_ someone named Kaylee. But that was before…" Blaze got a blank look on her face for a few seconds. "That was before The Battle of Brooke."

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"One of the wars where we were actually even, for a change. Brooke is a stream that runs back in the woods, and Kaylee, Shadow and I were some of the newer recruits helping to get some others to safety at the base. We were nearing it when they ambushed us. But we were ready.

"Their leader shouted for his men to attack, and they lunged forward, shooting and cursing at us. We fought back with equal ferocity. It was a pretty even battle for a while. Then the civilians we were trying to defend were gunned down, one by one. Shadow tried to protect them, but the humans had some different type of gun and he was out of the battle; unconscious but otherwise unharmed. Kaylee saw them do this and lunged at the man who had shot."

Blaze was staring at the floor now, as if it were telling the terrible story. "She killed him, but as he lay dying, he shot at her... this time with a real gun…She didn't have a chance."

It was quiet for a while.

"That was when reinforcements arrived for the humans and we were forced to retreat; to leave the wounded and run for our lives. The humans took our wounded back to their base…they did things to them…tested their weapons on them…Shadow is the only one to have ever gone into their base and come out alive."

"How did he survive?" Rose asked, horror clear on her face.

"They let him go." Blaze said quietly. "They just let him go. Only later did we find out they implanted a tracking device behind his right ear. That's why they're so close to us now; because they tracked the signal here and set up camp. You'll have to ask Shadow about what happened later, because he's only told a few people the story, me not included…No doubt other camps are being established around our land to trap us in."

"And you can do nothing but sit here?" Rose asked solemnly.

"There's nothing we can do. We're fighting a losing battle. How can we win? It's not possible!" Blaze stood up, fire crackling in her fists.

" 'Better to light a candle than to curse the darkness.'" Rose whispered.

"Words won't help us win. Weapons won't help us win. Numbers won't help us win, because we don't have any."

"Perhaps the tables will turn."

"I doubt it."

They stared at each other for a very long time until Blaze sighed and sat back down on the stool. "Do you want me to continue on with this, or not?"

"Go ahead." Rose said.

"Well…after Kaylee died, Sonic became our leader and he hasn't let us down. He hardly sleeps at night because he's trying so hard to protect us. He gives all the food he has to others to keep their strength up. He sacrificed everything for us; and he still is. I don't think our armies have ever seen a better leader. He brings hope to these people. Those foolish to believe there still is hope, at any rate."

"There _is_ hope, Blaze. Just because it isn't right in front of you doesn't mean that it isn't there." Rose said firmly. "I mean, your defenses are great here. The humans haven't found a way to get through to you yet. That's got to count for something."

"If it does, hardly anything."

Silver's eyes flickered half open and he glanced at the ceiling as if trying to decide by its slope and color that he was dead or not. Blaze put her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Silver, it's me, Blaze. You're safe, ok?"

"Blaze…?" Silver muttered. "…Am I gonna die?"

"Of course not." Blaze said gently. "Just rest and you'll be fine."

"I…can't." Silver coughed weakly. "…Ow."

"I know. I'll get you some painkiller if you rest." Blaze said.

"Do we even have any?" Rose mouthed to her.

Blaze slowly shook her head no but Silver didn't notice her as he fell back into his feverish sleep. "That's why the Doctor left. He's going to restock us with everything we need."

Tails came into the hospital, carrying a can of peaches. "Look, Blaze!" He said, grinning. "The Doctor left a huge pile of these! I've been giving them out, but I think that you guys need this one. It has more in it."

"I knew those peaches would come in handy." Rose smiled slightly. "Good. If anything, these guys need something to eat. Tails, can you get a can to Sonic, too? From what Blaze has told me, he hasn't eaten in a week."

"Sure." Tails said.

"And make sure he eats it, even if you have to stare at him to make him do it, clear?"

"This is going to be fun." Tails left the room, practically skipping.

"_Now_ is there no hope?" Rose asked.

Blaze set the can of peaches on the ground. "Maybe there's a little…"

** MEANWHILE**…

The Doctor was having the best day of his life. Mainly because he had landed in Earth's 21st century where paper money was still valued over coins. That was good, because he had a stash of bills and at least an entire trunk full of pennies. There was no way he was going to count out all that change.

"All right, now all I need is food from this place." The Doctor said, entering a huge department store. "And possibly some medical supplies…First Aid…the works…"

It took about half a second for him to begin getting weird looks. It took him the other half of the second to realize _why_ they were giving him weird looks.

The entire front of his sports jacket was covered in dried blood. Once he realized that was the cause of the looks, he pulled it off and stuck it in a trash bin; choosing rather to walk around with a T-shirt on even though it was cold compared to a bloodstained jacket.

The Doctor made a mental note to pick up another jacket at some point.

Before long the TARDIS was full of groceries and basic medical supplies. A bit later it was stocked full of other household supplies that the Resistance might need; from socks to toothbrushes. Before the day ended he was down about a thousand dollars and up about five hundred cans of non-perishable food.

On that good note, the Doctor bunked down in the TARDIS and slept.

The next day was as good as the first, although the Doctor ran out of money and had to resort to the pennies.

"Aaagh, just take the entire thing." He growled, letting the trunk fall with a loud crash at the cashier's feet. "I think I'll overpay you, but I personally don't want to be lugging that thing everywhere anymore."

The cashier gave him a very disturbed look but said anyway, "Here's your receipt…"

"Thank you very much." The Doctor smiled and walked away; carrying about seven bags full of cans.

** WITH THE OTHERS AT THE RESISTANCE, WHERE HARDLY ANT TIME HAS PASSED AT ALL…**

"That's Kaylee?" Rose asked, looking at the photo that Blaze had handed her.

"That _was_ Kaylee." Blaze sighed. "She's the cat in the middle."

The photo showed Kaylee and three other Mobians, all carrying guns and looking to the side as if something grabbed their attention before the picture was taken. Kaylee was the tallest of the three, with shiny brown fur and pointed ears. She wore camouflage; smears of green, black and brown paint over her cheeks, making her bright green eyes stand out. She looked like a strong leader.

"She died three days after this was taken."

"She even looks like a leader…someone everyone would look up to." Rose said, handing the picture back. "Only the good die young…"

"It's too true." Blaze sighed, taking the photo and tucking it into the book it was taken out of. She put the book on Silver's bedside table and stared at it, like it would tell her that sooner or later things would turn out all right.

That was about when Tails burst into the room looking extremely happy. Perhaps Christmas had come early.

"The Doctor's back!" He cheered. "He's got us enough food to last us a few months!"

Rose got up and followed him, leaving Blaze to glance through the photo album again and wonder about the future.

"Hello, Rose!" The Doctor said when he saw her. "I got huge boatloads of canned peaches. I know you love them."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I hope you got more of a variety than just peaches."

"Let's see…I got pineapple, apples, pears and bananas. Mostly fruit, but I did get a couple hundred bags of vegetables. We'll just have to eat them quickly before they spoil." The Doctor began throwing bags and carrots out of the TARDIS' door and onto the floor of Tails' workshop. "I'll need help getting the cans, though."

Together Tails, Rose and the Doctor had the TARDIS unloaded in less than three hours. Then they set to work organizing the piles and delivering them to their designated places. That activity alone took up the rest of the afternoon and most of the night; and they still had piles to deliver.

"We'll take care of this in the morning somehow. You need to rest…you're going to start being spies tomorrow." Tails said, looking slightly nervous.

"I almost forgot about that!" Rose exclaimed. "Well, then…see you in the morning."

She and the Doctor left the workshop to return to their small bunk room.

Tails watched them leave and muttered to himself, "I really do think they are the key to winning this war…"

Meanwhile the Doctor and Rose had reached their bunk room after turning down seven wrong hallways and ending up twice near the kitchen.

"Oh, out of all the things to forget…" The Doctor muttered, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I forgot to pick up another sports jacket! Sure, I remembered the socks and the toothbrushes, but not the sports jacket! I'm leaving."

"No you're not." Rose said, crossing her arms and standing in front of the door. "You just got back and we have the biggest day of our lives, practically tomorrow morning. I'm sure we'll end up wearing some sort of camouflage anyway so we can blend in with the other humans."

The Doctor got a pitiful expression on his face. "But Rose, it's really cold here! You have a sweater! I have a T-shirt! I need my jacket!"

"That's why the Good Lord made blankets."

The Doctor sighed and went back to his cot. "Ok, you win. But after all this is over, I _demand_ another jacket."


	3. Chapter 2

___**CHAPTER 2**_

"No matter what happens; no matter what they do to us; no matter _what_…Do NOT give them any reason to suspect that you work for us." Sonic said the next morning to Rose and the Doctor.

The morning was still very dark and cold, and a frost had accumulated over the grass outside. They had gotten up around five in the morning for a brief pep talk and breakfast before heading out into the unknown.

"So our main goal is to rank ourselves up…and then kill their leader?" The Doctor asked, dunking a doughnut in his coffee. "Sounds like a plan to me. Shouldn't be any harder than getting rid of stone angels. So when do the recruits come?"

"In half an hour. Before then you'll have to hang out around here…but as soon as we spot them coming that's when we shove you over there. This is probably the most dangerous part of the plan out of all of it." Sonic said, glancing out one of the bulletproof windows that looked out over the hills.

"How are you going to get us in there unseen?" Rose asked. "I mean…are we just going to run into their ranks and hope nothing happens or do we actually have a logical plan?"

"We'll cause a distraction." Sonic said. "A slight explosion near the end of the recruit line. Hopefully no one will die, because we want this as a warning from us to them. While everyone's preoccupied with the explosion…that's when you join their ranks. We've watched the recruits come in before, and after they gathered on a specific spot for a given amount of time we figured that that was their place to put all the recruits when they first arrive."

"Sounds good enough to me." The Doctor said, leaning back in the chair and taking a long gulp of coffee. "So…you have a uniform for us? Or do we just hope that everyone is wearing street clothes and that we'll blend in?"

"We do have uniforms for you." Sonic pointed towards a closet that was nearby. "But we have no idea if they'll fit you or not. We stole these a while back, but we're not sure if they changed the uniforms at all."

"Now here's where luck plays into this to the extreme." The Doctor said, getting up from the table and heading over to the closet. He opened it to reveal two army uniforms, not unlike the uniforms used in the 20th century Earth in Afghanistan. Camouflage of greens, tan, and varying shades of black. Long sleeved with pockets all over the arm, sides and legs. They were even complete with a helmet, rifle and extra bullets.

"This I can live with." The Doctor was obviously satisfied.

"Might as well get into that." Sonic suggested. "The sooner you're ready, the better. Rose, you too."

Rose went over to the closet and took the uniform that was left. It looked like the pants would be longer than her legs, but other than that, it seemed a perfect fit. She began to put it on over the clothes she was already wearing, following the Doctor's example.

"Perfect. I couldn't pick you out from a crowd of other humans if I tried." Sonic said once they were in full gear. "Perhaps that would be a bad thing in battle…"

"We'll give you a sign and we'll fire only blanks or something along those lines." The Doctor promised, buckling the helmet under his chin. "Wow, perfect fit."

"Here, take these. They're ordinary wristwatches, but if you push the button on the side for five seconds it'll convert into a recorder that will send the recordings back here. This is how you keep in touch with us." Sonic said, handing both the Doctor and Rose a watch. They hastily began strapping them on their wrists.

"Sonic!"

The door to the small conference room was nearly ripped off its hinges as Knuckles burst into the room. "They're coming! The new recruits!"

"Hurry, outside." Sonic commanded. Rose and the Doctor followed him and Knuckles outside the small base into the cold morning. In the distance was a group of many humans, all in line and hardly moving, by the looks of it.

"Quickly, start running. The explosion will happen in about five minuets. You should have time to get into line. Good luck." Sonic nearly whispered.

"See you soon." The Doctor shifted the rifles' strap around his shoulders and began running, Rose close behind. The people in the distance didn't seem to move throughout the entire journey…in fact they didn't even seem to be getting any nearer.

"How far away are they?" Rose gasped. The army uniform was stiff, restraining her movement slightly. Her legs were cramping up along with her side and she was afraid she was breathing too loudly.

"Not far now." The Doctor said quietly. "But we're close enough to them that they could see us. We have to wait for the explosion."

They didn't have to wait long. Within about two minuets there was a high pitched whine and then a torrent of flame that came from the end of the recruit lines.

"Now!" The Doctor lunged forward and darted towards the recruits as they backed away from the flames, shouting.

They managed to get lost in the crowd of humans just as order was being restored. There were thousands of questions being fired around a second, there were assumptions being made as to who set off the flame, and there was the blame.

"Client! Client did it!" Someone shouted. "He said that he had a weapon earlier today!"

"No, that was Kepping!" Another recruit shouted.

"SILENCE!" A voice boomed into the darkness. Instantly everyone arranged themselves into a straight line and facing forward. The Doctor and Rose followed the lead and stood still.

"I believe those savages set off the bomb." The booming voice continued. "Now I will have order or there will be serious consequences. I thought that they trained you for this sort of thing at the camps!"

"Yes, sir!" Every recruit said in unison. "Sorry, sir!"

"Good. Now…onward! To the base."

The recruits began marching in twos towards the human base, which could be seen even at this distance. Rose wondered why they wanted to seem so exposed out here. Was it because they had a great defense system too, or was it because they simply had too many troops and it didn't make any difference if some were killed? Were they just waiting to sacrifice their armies to lure the Mobians out of hiding? Was human life just so meaningless to the generals that thousands could be thrown away to lure a few Mobians out? These people didn't have hearts…

Rose shuddered, disgusted by these people. The people she used to know on Earth were so nice and caring…the exact opposite of these monsters here. How could they live with themselves? She clenched her hands into fists and thought about giving the general a good pounding.

"Rose…" The Doctor whispered. "You look really angry. Relax."

"Sorry. I just can't believe these people." Rose muttered, putting one hand on her gun. "Why did we volunteer to be double agents again?"

"Because I think it's the way to win this war." The Doctor gave her a half smile and then turned to face the recruit in front of them. "Humans always seemed to crumble without a leader. Besides, they think they're already invincible. That'll make our job easier."

Rose smiled an evil little smile to herself, ducking her head slightly so the general wouldn't see. Oh, she was going to enjoy this job; even if she couldn't bring herself to kill anyone. No, she wasn't going to stoop to the level of these humans. She would lead them away in chains if she had her way, but she wasn't sure about the Doctor. He may just fire, given the chance. Rose hated killing, but sometimes there seemed like there was no alternative until you consider the fact that you had the power to take away life. It's just too much power to have…Rose shuddered at the thought.

"Remember, act like them." The Doctor muttered as they marched into the base.

Rose set her face in a mask of no emotion, or so she hoped. They had all entered into large garage-like structure, and another general was inspecting the troops that marched past.

Both the Doctor and Rose walked with faked pride past him and lined up against the wall with the other recruits.

"So, fresh meat." The new general said, smiling wickedly. "Good. We need all the troops we can get before we storm their puny Resistance."

The Doctor swallowed loudly but didn't react any more than that.

"Now," The general continued on. "I am General Legacy. You know the drill…don't speak unless spoken to…respond with either 'no, sir' or 'yes, sir'….etcetera etcetera…" General Legacy said in a bored tone. "Now General Kaio-Dism will lead you to the barracks."

The general from earlier motioned for everyone to follow. The Doctor followed the recruit in front of him so close that Rose thought he would step on his heels. She managed to whisper to him, "I expected worse."

"I think the worse is yet to come." The Doctor murmured back.

They were marched down three halls until they came to two doors that were slightly ajar. General Kaio-Dism pushed the door open that was closest and said, "At ease, men. Women, your barracks are here."

The Doctor and other male recruits began to stray from the rows and claim a bunk. That was what it was: a room filled with at least a hundred bunk beds. There were two small trunks at the foot of the lower bunk, probably for your few belongings. In one corner was a small sink and past that were three doors that were probably bathrooms. The Doctor wondered if the women's barracks were any better, but that thought pushed itself out of his mind as he claimed one of the top bunks before anyone else could take it.

"Hi."

The Doctor glanced down from the top bunk at the young recruit sitting on the lower one, craning his neck to look up at him. He couldn't have been more than nineteen.

"I'm Jason." The kid said. "Jason Stone. Who're you?"

"I'm ….Fletcher Doctor. Just call me Doctor." The Doctor said quickly.

"Sure thing, Doctor." Jason said, giving him a small half-smile. "You can just call me Jason."

Jason had wavy blonde hair that curled slightly at the ends and went past his ears, reminding the Doctor of the beach; when the waves would crash over the sand. Jason's eyes were wide, blue and slightly frightened, like he didn't know what to expect past the point of arrival (Well, no one really did). He was very skinny, like he hadn't eaten a decent meal in some time. The Doctor wondered how the Resistance was doing with the food he managed to get.

"So why are you here?" The Doctor asked, hopping down from the bunk and sitting on one of the trunks at the foot of the beds. "Couldn't find a job? Just wanted to serve? Why?"

Jason cast his line of vision at the ground. "I'm guessing you're not from America, then. You even have an accent. But if you were in America, they won't give you a choice. I was arrested for something I didn't do, and they send all criminals there to a camp to train them to come here and take this planet."

The Doctor nearly gasped. "So…all you here are criminals?"

"Most of us. The States say we're expendable and send us here, not caring if we die or not. The real army is waiting far beyond the hills..waiting for the chance to kill not only the Mobians, but us."

"Wow." The Doctor managed to say. "So…you kill or be killed, right?"

"We kill to live." Jason said quietly, still looking at the floor. "I want to stop this somehow, but I don't..." He trailed off for a second. "…I don't think I'll be strong enough to take anyone's life, human or Mobian."

"Same here." The Doctor confessed. "Well, we've got each other, and there's a really pretty girl over in the other barracks I want you to meet…"

** WITH ROSE**…

Rose, along with all the women recruits, entered their new home.

There were rows and rows of bunk beds as far as the eye could see, with two small trunks at the end of the bunks for your clothes and possessions. There was a small sink in the corner along with five doors which were probably bathrooms. Rose wondered if the men's barracks was different or more homely in any way.

She quickly claimed the top bunk closest to a window and sat there, looking out into the morning that was beginning to get brighter. She hoped that nothing had given her away yet.

"Enjoy the view while you can." A girl with long straight brown hair muttered, claiming the top bunk closest to Rose. "It may be your last. I heard we storm their puny Resistance tomorrow."

Rose hoped she wasn't going pale. Instead she put on what she thought was an evil smile and said, "Good. The sooner, the better."

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "They're giving me a special job. Instead of the normal rifles and guns I get a Tazer. I'm going to bring back some of them and watch them get killed." She smiled a sickly insane smile, like a small child plotting revenge on their older brother.

"That is an important job." Rose agreed, trying not to gasp. "Do you have any idea what they'll do to them once you get some?"

"They promised me that it'd involve scalpels and pain." The girl's smile got wider, showing that she was missing two teeth in the back. "And lots and lots of screaming."

Rose turned to the window and saw how pale her reflection looked. She hoped that the girl didn't notice and continued looking at herself. "Well then…you'll have to tell me how that turns out. Where are you from?" Changing the subject was probably the only thing that would keep her from fainting.

"I'm from Indiana." The girl said. "In the USA. I'm guessing you're from Europe from your accent. Well, in the U.S., they don't give you a choice if you want to join the army or anything. If they catch you committing a crime they immeadentally ship you off to a camp to prepare you for this. But this is a better place than prison. In prison, there's hardly any pain."

Rose began to wonder if this girl should be put in an insane asylum instead of a barracks with other live human beings. "So you're happy with this?" Rose asked, not averting her eyes from the window.

"Very."

"Why were you arrested?"

"I murdered someone. But they deserved it." The girl began to laugh; a wild maniac laughter. "After what they did to my family they deserved every second of it. I so very enjoyed watching them die by my knife! Anthony was finally avenged…"

Rose turned to face the girl again, but she was staring at the floor, muttering something that Rose couldn't quite hear. Rose wondered what could have happened to drive someone insane like that…and then she wondered how the USA government could be so corrupt. If what the girl was saying was true, then it meant that the USA was forcing people to come here and fight…while the other countries volunteer. Come to think about it, there were hardly any Hispanic, Asian or Blacks here, which was quite a good sign. Hopefully they realized that the Manifest Destiny of this planet was murder.

She looked across the room to see another woman, this one with long black hair that was three shades darker than her skin and bright brown eyes. She was staring directly at Rose and the other girl, like she couldn't decide if she should tell them something or not. After a few second's hesitation she came up to the side of Rose's bunk.

"I used to know her before she went insane." The girl whispered. "Before her family was murdered. Now she only wants to see other living things in pain and under her control. She will kill you if you upset her, even slightly. My advice is to get far away from her and stay like that."

"Who are you?" Rose asked. "I'm Rose Tyler."

"I'm Starr. Jayda Starr."

"Well, Jayda. How did you get here?"

"I came for an entirely different reason than she did…and please call me Starr." Starr said quickly. "I came here out of my own free will to see if this place was as bad as everyone said it was…and it isn't. They described the Mobians as savages that killed their own kind if they were even in the way. I didn't want to kill any of them, but a few days ago…"

Starr's eyes filled with tears. "A few days ago there was a group of them scouting around, and…and my group fired on them. One was killed and another was dragged off by their comrade. But by the look of the wound it was too severe. I killed that day, it was the first time in my life. I'll never forget the look of shock and horror on his face…something changed in me that day. Something said to me, 'Jayda, you need to get out of here'. But I can't leave! No one can leave!" Starr stared at one of the bunk posts. "Once I was a follower, now I'm a leader. I plan to lead a group of people to revolt against this cruelty and take this planet back to the Mobians."

"That is a great cause." Rose said. "And I'm willing to follow."

** MEANWHILE AT THE RESISTANCE**…

Thanks to the vast array of medicines, Silver's fever was nearly gone and he was very social again.

"I really thought I was going to die when that bomb went off. What about you, Blaze? I was really scared and then that glass and metal came at me and I thought I was cut in half. It hurt a lot and then I sort of had these weird dreams. You were there along with Sonic and you said to me, 'Silver, don't die!' and I think I said something back to you, but you didn't answer me. Then I fell asleep for a long time and when I woke up I felt like my stomach was on fire and I tried to find some ice but I couldn't move. And you said some things to me, but I don't remember what…I was really cold too. Then I fell back asleep and dreamed of food because I hadn't had any in a long time. And...Oh, hey! Peaches!" Silver shoved about fifty of them in his mouth and then continued on with his endless ramble. "Wow, those were good! So are Rose and the Doctor with the humans now? Did they get killed? I hope they didn't, because I liked them. I hope they can stop the humans. I like this planet! What happens if they capture us? Blaze? Are you listening? Ok, what if they catch us? Will we die? I heard someone say something about them killing us slowly and they do it for fun…That's a terrible way to die, isn't it? Oh my gosh, what if it's death by _papercuts_? That would be a terrible way to go! What if it's death by…by…the _electric chair_? That's be worse! Ooh, there's so many terrible ways to die nowadays! Ow! My stomach hurts! Are you sure they got all the glass out of me? It sure doesn't feel like it…I think they're slowly going to cut further into me until they reach my stomach and cut it open and-"

"SILVER! SHUT UP!" Blaze shouted. "Shadow's in enough pain already!"

Shadow proceeded to turn himself painfully over to his side facing away from them and throw a pillow over his ears. His bandaged leg was turned at an awkward angle like it would hurt if he moved it into a more comfortable position.

"Sorry." Silver muttered. He stuffed more peaches into his mouth. "Wow, these are really good. Honestly. _Really_ good. Maybe everything tastes better if you haven't eaten in a week or so."

"You're so naïve," Blaze growled, but she smiled eventually. "but what would we do without you?"

"Throw an obnoxious party." Shadow suggested, his voice muffled from the pillow. "And after that dance on his grave."

Silver's ears drooped. "You're so mean!"

"What gave you the hint?"

Blaze rolled her eyes and took the can of peaches from Silver. "You can have some more later. The doctors don't want you eating yourself sick, especially after what you went through plus an operation."

"Have you noticed how every time someone tries to kill me I survive?" Silver said happily, completely forgetting that he was offended by Shadow. "I'm unstoppable!"

"Until I can walk again…" Shadow hissed.

"Be quiet!" Blaze said.

Silver didn't really notice anything after he announced that he was unstoppable. He just stared at the roof for a while and then rearranged the pillows he was propped up against and looked at the roof again. "Hey Blaze…What happens after we win this war?"

"We go back to the way it was before."

"But it'll be hard to forget this…no one will ever be able to forget this." Silver kept on staring at the roof like it would explain his question. "So many of us died…"

Shadow took the pillow off from his face and announced, "But it'll mark a major victory for us. It'll prove we're stronger than we look."

"Oh, that'd be nice. There should be a huge plaque hanging in the Mayer's office announcing something like, 'We're Mobians, don't mess with us! We took out the entire Earth army of twelve billion or so with our six thousand! Don't make us mad or you'll regret it!'" Silver smiled grimly, the childish humor suddenly gone.

Blaze sighed and glanced out the nearest window. "I just hope this war ends soon."

"You're telling me." Shadow hissed. "I just want my damn leg to heal!"

"Stop thrashing around so much and maybe it will!"

"This contraption of springs and metal you call a bed isn't that comfortable!" Shadow turned himself over so he was facing Blaze and Silver. "If my leg ever does heal I'll end up with dozens of bruises from this thing!"

"Life is just so hard."

"Shut up."

Shadow lay there for a while, an angry look plastered to his face. He eventually sat up and eased his foot onto the floor and stood up, all of his weight on his good leg. "I'm going to find something more comfortable to rest on."

"I wouldn't." Blaze suggested, giving him a disapproving look. "You're going to take two steps and fall."

Shadow took two steps and fell, cursing loudly because Silver began laughing.

"I told you." Blaze grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet, half dragging, half leading him back to the bed. "Now stay there or else."

Shadow threw the pillow over his face again; determined to shut the world out for a while. "Leave me alone."

"Blaze is right, your leg won't heal if you try to walk already." Sonic said, coming into the room. "The bullet tore through some of your muscle."

"How long have you been there?" Silver asked. "I didn't see you until now!"

Sonic didn't even smile. Instead he held out a small device in the palm of his hand. "Listen. This is what Rose reported about five minuets ago." He pressed a button on the mechanism and Rose's voice filled the air, surprisingly loud coming from something so small:

"Things here are worse than I originally thought. Turns out the army that has you surrounded here is mostly made up of prisoners from Earth who are being forced to come here and slaughter you. There's a reserve army…but it's further than these hills. They'll only invade if you overthrow the prisoners. Earth is just throwing away these people's lives! We're trying to get to the bottom of this as fast as we can, but by the looks of things the main guy in charge is with the other army right now. Even if you somehow destroy this entire base he'll still be safe.

"They're planning to possibly invade tomorrow. Be on your guard and make sure you all have weapons. I-" There was a shout in the background. "I have to go now. Hopefully I'll talk to you soon!"

There was complete silence.

"So Earth is forcing people to come here and kill us all?" Silver's golden eyes were wide. "And they don't care that the prisoners get killed in the process?"

"Sounds like it." Blaze hissed. "I never can understand humans."

"Their government is corrupt." Shadow muttered. "Some damn idiot somehow got elected and this is what happened. I'll bet my other leg on it."

"Some damn _racist_ idiot is more like it." Blaze growled.

"If what Rose says is true, then we need to get everyone who can fight ready." Sonic said, ignoring both Blaze's and Shadow's comments. "Blaze, this includes you too."

"Yes sir." Blaze said, getting up from Silver's bedside. "Shall I round up some others?"

"Yes, and meet us in the Grand Hall."

Blaze hurried out of the room.

"I can fight!" Silver protested.

"You both are in no condition to fight." Sonic headed back to the door. "The best thing you can do right now is work on recovering."

"What about what Knuckles said?" Shadow sighed, pulling the pillow away from his face and squinting in the sudden bright light. "He said that if it was absolutely necessary…he can use the Emeralds' power to heal anyone that's wounded."

"If it was _absolutely necessary_." Sonic agreed. "But we have the shield plus a couple thousand troops. We should hold up."

Shadow then just stared a disapproving stare at Sonic. Sonic noticed this but didn't say anything about it other than, "I should leave now."

And he left them.

"Awww…Blaze put the peaches just out of reach!" Silver strained to get to the can that was sitting on the floor. "Ow!"

"Aren't you psychic?" Shadow hissed, already annoyed with his roommate.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

It was pretty easy to see why Blaze took pity on the poor kid the moment she saw him.

** WITH THE DOCTOR**…

"ATTEEEN-SHUN!" General Legacy shouted. All the recruits stood at attention in perfect rows; saluting and with their chins held high.

"Now as you may or may not know, we are planning another attack on the Resistance." Legacy continued. "Tomorrow night is when you will live your first battle."

The Doctor glanced around worriedly, but no other recruit seemed worried. In fact, most of them seemed eager. Jason whispered almost inaudibly to the Doctor, "They didn't tell us anything at the camps about coming here and launching into a battle like this."

"At ease." General Kaio-Dism said, walking in a nearby door. The recruits all stopped saluting and faced him. "Now you shall have some practice with your weapons in a little while. But for now I must explain to you how vicious these creatures are."

Jason swallowed loudly. "They…they really aren't what I was told, are they?" he whispered to no one in particular.

"Trust me, they aren't going to be how the general describes them." The Doctor whispered back. "In fact, I should just re-explain how they are later on."

"First of all, you should know that they are smart. They aren't your average dumbass criminal scum; you can tell because if they were, they wouldn't still be living crammed at the base of the hill like they are now. Just like our army, they have a leader."

General Kaio-Dism let that settle on everyone for a few seconds and then continued, "Their leader has, single handedly, taken out hundreds of us. We've tried in vain many times to capture or kill him, but somehow he escapes every time. Once another one of them sacrificed their life to keep him safe!" His voice rose in anger and he took a deep breath before continuing.

"But we know who he is and what he looks like. He is always out and fighting us. He never backs down from a battle…and that flaw will be his downfall. The reason we know these measly pieces of information is because of a blurry photograph and one of their soldiers." Kaio-Dism handed something to the closest recruit. "Pass it on and learn who we must take out at all costs."

The photo eventually reached the Doctor and Jason. "He's the only reason the Resistance is still alive." The Doctor whispered. "Without him, this planet may already be invaded."

The photo was blurry, like someone had just managed to snap the shutter before being killed. But the picture clearly showed who the leader was, there was no mistaking that. Sonic was shouting orders at some of his soldiers while at the same time trying to drag someone back from the line of fire. To the Doctor, he really was a true leader.

"So…" Jason muttered. "If we take him out, the entire Resistance crumbles and…we win?"

"I wouldn't say that." The Doctor passed the photo on. "Humans will then populate this planet…and overpopulate and destroy it…until we have to move on to another to invade. How the heck did you even get here in the first place?"

"A Time Rift." Jason said. "Scientists don't know for how much longer it'd be open…but for now it's linking our two worlds…but we can only come here. We can't leave."

"That Mobian's name is Sonic." General Kio-Dism continued. "And as far as we know he's leading about ten thousand more Mobians into battle. That's all their army has, and with the proper weapons we can wipe them all out."

"Sir…" A recruit spoke up somewhere in the back. "How do you know this, sir?"

General Kio-Dism's face broke out into a sick smile, like he was all too happy to explain something that normal human beings wouldn't ever speak of. "A while back we managed to catch another one of them." He began. "We gave him two ways to tell us everything he knew; voluntarily, or forcibly. Unfortunately, he chose not to cooperate with us. That was when we let our doctors at him. He didn't live long enough to tell us more than his leader's name and how many troops he had."

"What did they do to him, sir?" The recruit continued, not a hint of emotion in his voice.

"We used a combination of mental and physical torture. Regrettably…too much of it, if I may say."

Silence settled over the large room like a blanket; blocking out any other sound or thought.

"Rest assured that not every prisoner we take has the same fate." Kio-Dism said, the wicked grin on his face wider if possible. "Some we interrogate, some we put out of their misery because they're too badly wounded, and some we examine. They are very interesting life forms."

Jason was staring at the ground like it would tell him that everything wasn't as bad as it seemed at the moment. But even if it did say that, Jason knew better.

"They said that if they catch any of us helping or sparing the Mobians they'd kill us too." He whispered. "I don't want to kill and I don't want to die."

"I don't either." The Doctor said back. "That's why I'll fire blanks."

Jason brightened up a little. "That may work…"

"Follow me now to the training rooms. We'll get a weapon picked out for all of you and you can begin working on your aim." General Legacy said. "Forward, troops!"

Everyone marched out the doors and down the hall. What the Doctor saw next would forever stay with him. Time couldn't erase some horrors.

** WITH ROSE**…

The women in the barracks were marched down three halls until they came to a locked door that demanded identification. Their general that lead them there took her dog tag off a chain around her neck and held it next to the scanner. After a beep, the door popped slightly ajar.

"I am, in case you didn't know, General Ming." The general said. She had an Asian complexion and a slight accent to go with it. Her dark hair was done up tightly in a bun and her face was set in serious tones. "I'm going to give you a tour of the building's most important rooms, like the hospital. Many of you won't be in the war zone, but here where you're more desperately needed. Come."

The female recruits followed her into the room. Rose didn't even need to glance around to see that this was some sort of advanced hospital. Three beds were occupied by the far side of the room, with a young girl tending to the patients. The equipment was so advanced that Rose didn't even know what half of it was for and the room was so bright that she was beginning to see spots.

"I know some of you haven't had advanced medical training or you're planning to fight the Resistance. If you haven't signed up to fight; or don't have advanced medical training, please come with me. The rest of you wait here." General Ming said, turning and heading towards the back of the room where a large gray door stood.

To Rose's relief, Starr caught up with her and whispered, "Something tells me this…" She trailed off for a moment. "…this is going to cruel."

"Everything about this place is cruel." Rose responded.

Ming turned around once she reached the back of the room and waited for the women not trained in the medical field to catch up. Once they were all gathered around her she said, "Here is where you will be needed the most. I assume you've had some _basic_ medical training, because this is where it comes in. You're in charge of treating the prisoners we capture and bring back here."

Rose nearly fell over. Glancing around, there had to be at least twenty other women here with her..how many prisoners did the humans plan to take? And after they captured them…what would they do with them?

"So we treat any wound they may have?" Starr asked, desperately trying not to sound shocked. "We treat them like we would a human?"

"For the most part, yes." Ming said. "they are very much like us, believe it or not."

"What's behind the door?" Someone demanded.

"I'll show you." Ming pulled the dog tag out and waved it in front of a scanner. The door popped open a second later and Ming entered. "Come."

Starr glanced at Rose and muttered, "No matter what, I swear I will not faint."

Rose only managed to give her a small half-smile before entering the door. What they saw would never leave their memories for as long as they lived.

The room was square, but everywhere they looked all they saw were small, thick glass cages, each containing a Mobian that didn't have nearly enough room. Every head swiveled to face the light that spilled into the room and the people that were walking in. Rose found herself looking into the blue eyes of a small orange fox who's terrified expression probably matched her own. Starr clung to Rose's sleeve like a young girl, tears brimming in her eyes.

"How could they do this?" She whispered. "How could they? It's inhuman!"

The small orange fox pressed a hand to the glass prison it was contained in, never once taking its eyes of off the girls. There was what looked like a metal collar around its neck, and after looking around, Rose saw that many of the other Mobians had the same thing on. She knelt down to its eye level and then truly saw the fear in its eyes. It was so intense that she began to wonder if it had seen someone it loved killed..or worse.

"It's ok." Rose whispered, placing her hand on the glass over the fox's. "I promise. I'm going to help you."

The fox didn't seem to hear her but continued giving her a pleading expression until she stood up and forced herself to look around the room.

Cages were stacked on top of each other to make room for everyone to walk down the isles. Rose slowly made her way back to the end of the room, closely followed by Starr.

"Rose, look."

Rose followed Starr's line of sight and saw a cage that was slightly bigger than the others because this one held three very small cats. All three of them were piled on each other and deeply asleep, like they didn't know and cared where they were or what was going on. They were definitely siblings; each one had dark gray fur, patches of white on their faces, and they had the same dreamy expressions. It broke Rose's heart.

"I swear on my life they aren't going to harm a hair on their heads while I'm standing." Starr growled through gritted teeth. "The first chance I get, I'm going to-"

She was cut off as an enormous BANG sounded. Rose and Starr whirled around to see a pink hedgehog in a red dress scramble up from where her glass prison had shattered and run for the door.

"BREECH!" Ming screamed, pounding a button on a radio she had in her pocket.

The door swung shut just as the hedgehog reached it. She hit the steel and fell backwards onto another cage, knocking it to the floor. The Mobian in it was flung around like a rag doll, but it didn't seem to be hurt.

"Let me go!" The pink hedgehog cried. "You know that you won't be able to keep us here forever!"

Many of the recruits in the room took a step backwards. It seemed to Rose that no one had told them that the civilization they were trying to wipe out could speak. Not only that, but speak English.

"Don't move." Ming warned sharply. Her dark eyes reminded Rose of a hawk's. "Don't move or I'll kill you."

Starr's eyes were as wide as they could possibly go and she held both hands in front of her mouth like she was afraid she'd scream if she removed them. She glanced at Rose and her expression seemed to say, "_We have to do something!_"

The pink hedgehog tugged at the metal band around her neck like it was too tight. "What is this thing anyway?"

"Your downfall." Ming pressed another button on the remote she held.

The recruits in the room all jumped as the loud wail filled the room. It wasn't just coming from the pink hedgehog…but from every Mobian in the room. It lasted only about five seconds, but to Rose it was five years. Even after they all fell unconscious her ears were ringing.

"They must know that if one of them makes a break for it, they all can be punished." Ming sneered, an evil smile playing on her lips. She grabbed the pink hedgehog's arm and dragged her to an empty cage and flung her inside. "But they still don't give up."

Starr's eyes were now filled with tears as she glanced around the room again. The only movement came from the recruits and their general as they slowly filed through the room, filled with horror. Rose hoped that the gravity of the situation had hit them hard and they would want to stop this at any cost.

"Where's their mother?" Starr asked as Ming crossed in front of the cage filled with the kittens. It broke Rose's heart to see that they also wore the metal collars.

"She's dead." Ming said slowly, like she enjoyed the sound. She unlocked the door to the cage and reached inside, stroking one of their ears. "She died giving birth."

Starr's hands dropped to her sides and clenched into fists. "You caught her…while she was still pregnant with her children…"

"She also refused anything we tried to give her." Ming brought out one of the kittens and held it in her arms, stroking its gray fur. "She died of her own free will."

"That's not true." Starr said through clenched teeth. "You _murdered_ her, didn't you?"

"If you're so concerned about this scum then it can be your responsibility, soldier!" Ming snapped, nearly throwing the kitten at Starr.

Starr barely managed to catch the small ball of fur. She gently cradled it in her arms, like it was too fragile for the world. Tears began to freely fall from her eyes as she stroked the kitten's soft fur.

"You're going to care for them?" Rose asked softly as Ming called the other recruits to stop sightseeing and leave.

"I…I don't know if I can." Starr said, glancing from the kitten to its siblings, who were beginning to move around; blindly searching for the one Starr was holding. "Especially three of them…"

Rose gave her a small smile and said, "Well, I think I can help you help them by smuggling them out of here and to the Resistance's base."

Starr gave Rose a stare that said, "_You can do that?_" Instead she asked, "Won't you get caught?"

"Oh, no. I've done things more dangerous."

** AT THE RESISTANCE**…

The Grand Hall was anything but grand. If you wanted to call it anything, it would best be called The Hall that is Beyond Repair from Earlier Battles; because that was what it was. Probably the only thing intact in the entire place was a wooden table, aside from a few unloaded pistols shoved into a back corner. Placed on the table were intact pieces of paper from another room in the Resistance; and these papers were being read off of by Sonic.

"Blaze, you're to lead Squadron Two."

"Yes, sir." Blaze responded, walking over to where her squadron was.

"Knuckles, lead Squadron Three." Sonic continued. "You'll be some of the first in this battle."

"Yes, sir." Knuckles said.

"Jet, you'll lead Squadron Four, and you will be the others first in battle."

"Understood." Jet sighed, glancing at his squadron where every member of it looked terrified. _It was true what they said, only the good die young_…

"And last but not least, Espio will lead Squadron Five. I myself will be commanding Squadron One." Sonic said, shuffling the papers on the table. "Now here's the plan…Squadrons Three and Four will lead us first into battle. After the humans know that we mean to fight we'll send out Squadron Two and Five. Shortly after, Squadron One will take over, giving you time to get the wounded and killed off the battlefield before the humans do it for us. Our reserve, Squadron Six, will only join in battle if we desperately need them. The medical team will be at the ends of the battle, behind the protective shielding. They'll be sending out members to collect the injured as we fight."

Everyone in the room nodded slowly, dreading the day to come.

"Clear on instructions?" Sonic asked.

"Isn't Squadron Six made up of _kids_?" Blaze asked almost inaudibly. "Incredibly brave kids, but kids nonetheless?"

"…We only hope that they won't have to be sent into this war." Sonic responded slowly. "That's why they're on the reserve."

"But they're hardly old enough to really know what's going on."

"Would Kaylee do this?" Someone asked from Squadron Two. "Would Kaylee send hundreds of kids into this battle…a battle only meant for us?"

Sonic opened his mouth to reply…but shut it and paused instead. The death of Kaylee was still incredibly fresh in everyone's minds, even though it had happened a while ago. But the Resistance needed someone to look up to; someone to trust. Kaylee had done an incredible job at both. To Sonic, he had to live up to this expectation from his troops…or die trying; quite literally.

"Kaylee…Kaylee would have done what she could. For now, this is what I can do." Sonic replied after a few seconds. " I know it may not be the best choice, but this is what we have."

"Kaylee would have found a way…" the speaker muttered.

"What's your name?" Sonic demanded.

The unit of troops parted to allow a green hedgehog to step forward. Sonic recognized him from previous battles, but he never found out his name. He bore a remarkable resemblance to Sonic, save his eyes, color and scars. A faded scar hung over his right eye and two relatively new ones adorned his chest. His ears were torn and ripped from ago battles that probably many soldiers in Squadron Six had never seen; but he tried to cover them with a pair of red sunglasses. He stared down Sonic with his icy blue eyes that had seen many deaths and replied quite simply, "I'm Scourge and I think what you're planning is murder."

Many soldiers began to murmur among themselves; either agreeing to Scourge's statement or defending Sonic.

"SILENCE!" Sonic called when no one heard him the first time. "Please keep in mind that they are the reserve Squadron! They may not even be needed!"

"But what if they are?" Scourge demanded.

"Then I'm sure they will fight as ferociously as we will." Sonic said. "We need everyone we can get."

"Sending _kids_ out there? You-?"

"They volunteered for this!"

It got very quiet very fast. Scourge fixed Sonic with another icy stare and saluted, saying, "Fine. You're in charge. Do what you want." He walked back to his place in Squadron Two.

"Right. Now everyone try to get some rest and we'll meet in here in exacally 7.34 hours." Sonic picked up the papers from the table and left the Grand Hall, shortly followed by the others.

"Sonic…"

Sonic backtracked a bit to find Shadow leaning on the wall, clenching his teeth in pain. "Shadow, what the hell are you doing?" Sonic exclaimed, catching him before he collapsed. "You can't be walking on your leg like that!"

"Well, then...give me an Emerald and that will all change!" Shadow hissed, trying to get steady again, but that proved nearly impossible. "Plus you'll have another soldier ready for battle!"

"The Emeralds are the only thing powering this base. We can't use their energy for healing unless we absolutely have to." Sonic snapped. "Here, give me your arm. We're going back to the hospital. Wasn't anyone in there to stop you from sneaking out?"

"Obviously not." Shadow growled, ignoring Sonic's offer to help him back to the sickbay. He leaned heavily on the wall but managed to move slowly down the hall. "You should have better security."

"It's not easy keeping up with everything around here, you know."

"And it's not easy to walk like this either. Give me an Emerald."

Sonic was about to reply but Shadow tripped and sprawled facedown in the hall, cursing loudly from the shock and the pain that flared up his leg again. Sonic grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. "Fine, I'll get you an Emerald…but only if we need you in battle, understand?"

"Loud and clear." Shadow hissed.

The two of them made it back to the hospital where Silver was waiting, looking extremely bored until they came in.

"There you are. I told you, Shadow, that won't work." He said brightly.

"Shut up."

Silver continued to sit there and smile a smug little smile until Sonic announced, "Both you and Shadow are on the reserve squadron. If we need you we'll heal your wounds with an Emerald and send you out there."

Silver's jaw dropped. "But…but…"

"You wanted to fight in the first place, didn't you?" Shadow demanded.

"Yeah… but-"

"Ok, then, be quiet!"

Sonic sighed and left the room, allowing them to fight as long as they wanted.

** MEANWHILE**…

Both the Doctor and Jason were given sub-machine guns, each fully loaded and with the safety switched off. They handled them like they were bombs ready to go off.

"Now behind this door is the training center." General Kaio-Dism announced. "We'll train here for an hour and then report back to the barracks until the mess hall is prepared. In you go."

Jason paled as the door opened and the recruits entered the large room.

The first thing the Doctor noticed was that the far end of the wall was covered in bulletholes, like earlier recruits had just shot wildly. But on a closer look he realized that the holes weren't any higher than his elbow…and there were some dark red stains surrounding some of them.

"What's that?" Jason seemed to notice it too. He didn't take his eyes off the red stains as he whispered, "What happened in here?"

"Now before we release some of the targets I have to remind you of two things. One, kill as fast as possible with the least number of bullets. Two, don't underestimate them."

"Wh..what?" Jason whispered in horror. "What does he mean?"

"Jason, it's a test. They'll see who resists and take care of them later on. Until then…pretend to shoot." The Doctor's voice caught. "But don't give them any reason to doubt you. Not one."

Jason nodded quickly and ducked his head for a few seconds before muttering, "I can't do this…I just can't."

"Neither can I." The Doctor said back as Kaio-Dism and a few other soldiers threw a few small and petrified Mobians into the room.

Jason shut his eyes as the first shots rang out.


	4. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Rose alerted the Resistance of the hostages held in the human base as soon as possible. Unsure of what to do after that, she joined Starr and a couple of other recruits to a small recreational room. But it was anything but leisure. She and Starr claimed a small card table over by a window.

"I can't believe what they're doing." Star pounded her fist into her open palm. "If I was in charge here, I'd stop everything at once."

"That's the thing." Rose said. "The leaders know what's going on…but they choose to ignore it. They just think that the people here are vermin."

"But Ming said herself, _'They are very much like us, believe it or not'_. Then how can we kill them?"

Rose didn't have an answer. She could only stare out a darkened window over towards where she knew the Resistance's base was. "Some people are just twisted." She finally sighed.

"And most of them are here." Starr buried her face in her hands. "But once we're here, we can't leave. The Rift won't reverse."

"The Time Rift that brought you here?" Rose asked.

"It can only bring people here. That's why the Mobians aren't going to Earth or anything." Starr murmured from her hands. "Once we're here…we can't go back. We're sent here to die…"

"Not while I'm standing." Rose said firmly, leaning towards Starr. "You and I…tomorrow when we attack the Resistance, we're bringing the kittens. We'll give them back to them so they can be cared for. The last thing we need is the death of more innocents, especially innocent children."

Starr picked her face up from her palms and whispered, "We can do that?"

"Of course." Rose smiled softly. "Anything is possible."

"Famous last words."

"Listen to me, soldier." Rose growled. "We are getting those kittens out of here if it kills us. I can't stand to see one more person killed, Mobian or Human. So get in the game."

Starr nodded vigorously and said automatically, "Yes, ma'am."

That was when General Ming called them all to the mess hall. Starr and Rose walked out of the recreational room feeling worried, but confident.

**WITH THE DOCTOR**…

The Doctor's squadron of soldiers had been waiting in the mess hall for some time now. Jason was leaning against his shoulder, still shivering from the previous horror. The Doctor couldn't blame him. Over and over he kept replaying the deaths of the innocents in his head until he thought he would scream…

"Doctor!"

The Doctor looked up to see Rose accompanied by a dark skinned woman who looked determined to do the impossible. The Doctor nudged Jason and pointed to Rose saying, "There she is, quite a looker, huh? I'll leave you to get acquainted. I have to…use the bathroom."

He scurried out of there rather fast. Rose sat across from Jason and the other girl sat next to her. "What was that about?" Rose asked finally.

"Well, he wanted me to meet you." Jason said shakily. "But that was before…now I just don't think I can concentrate on anything right now…"

"What happened?" Rose asked. "Oh, before you begin, this is Jayda Starr."

Jason nodded slowly before saying, "They had us shoot at them. Innocents. Kids too. They said it was 'target practice'…but…I fired at the walls…I couldn't do what they wanted me to…I want to kill them now…our generals, I mean…" His eyes were wide and he was just staring at the tabletop in front of him between his arms, shaking like an earthquake had hit. "I can't do this…I can't fight them…"

Rose reached across the table and took his hand. "I can't either, but together we might have a chance."

His eyes flitted to hers and then away quickly, like he was afraid she'd vanish if he stared at her too long. "What can we do to help?"

"Starr and I are going to smuggle three kittens back to their base tomorrow amidst the battle. It should give us cover enough, and we could aid the Resistance as much as we can." Rose said. "This base here has an entire room full of prisoners…most of them just kids."

"I'll help." Jason said firmly. "I don't care if I die. I'm helping the side that's for good, not evil."

That was about when the Doctor came back and slipped next to Jason again. "I just alerted the Resistance about what happened today…be prepared for a major battle tomorrow." He whispered.

"Wait…you're double agents?" Starr caught up on the conversation. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We just can't trust like that." Rose said. "This is already risky. Who knows what they'd do if they found out we were double agents."

"Rose, Shhhhh!" The Doctor hissed, but it was too late.

"Can I join your team?" Jason asked softly. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"…Fine. I have to alert the Resistance again…" The Doctor got up and, mumbling to himself, left the room.

"Not a word to anyone else, or I slit your throats." Rose growled. "I won't hesitate either."

"I swear on my life and the U.S. I won't tell anyone." Starr raised her right hand. "Side-Switching Soldiers' Honor."

"Good. You too." Rose pointed dangerously at Jason.

"I swear." He squeaked. "I won't tell anyone!"

The Doctor came back a few minuets later. "They know who you are and what you look like, so you should be spared from the firing." He said brightly.

"Should?" Jason and Starr's eyes got wide. "What do you mean-"

"First come, first serve!" General Legacy shouted over the many conversations in the mess hall, and soldiers from everywhere rushed forward to claim a plate and something to eat.

**AT THE RESISTANCE**…

No one that night could sleep. Even Silver, who could practically sleep through anything. Many of them were fearing for their lives come very early morning. Most soldiers didn't eat anything, but stared straight in front of them, like they could somehow visualize food and surviving.

"Squadrons, meet in the Great Hall." Sonic finally gave the dreaded order. Many Mobians jumped up from the mess hall and walked quickly to the exit.

**AT THE HUMAN BASE**…

Rose stood at attention and shot a glance at Starr, who was adjacent to her. During the night they had gained access to the hospital, saying to Ming that they were checking on the kittens. While they were in there, Rose managed to fit two of the kittens in her side pockets. They fit, and as long as they didn't move around they'd be fine. Starr stowed the other in her left pocket. Then came the hard task of acting like nothing happened.

But everything went according to plan, because now here they were after a long night of trying to keep the kittens quiet. They were once again in their pockets, but this time it was harder to keep them hidden because they were literally standing shoulder to shoulder with the recruit next to them. At any second, if one of the kittens moved, Rose's cover would be blown…

"Move out!" General Legacy roared. "Now!"

The recruits marched out the nearest door and down the hillside towards the Resistance. Rose clutched her gun and hoped that in the dim light, she would be recognized as a friend.

**WITH THE RESISTANCE**…

"They're coming!"

Squadrons Three and Four tensed and either readied their weapons or stared worriedly at the approaching line of humans in the distance. Some did both.

The battle was beginning…

**WITH THE HUMANS**…

Rose knew that Starr was scared. Who wasn't? But if they gave any reason to make the generals doubt them then and there, they would endanger everyone. Rose took a deep breath and continued walking, hoping that Starr did the same. The Mobian's base was now in sight…

"CHARGE! FIRE AT WILL!" General Legacy's shout took Rose by surprise.

What kind of war was this? Unorganized and deadly! They really were throwing away the lives of people like they were meaningless!

Rose ran to the left as a soldier in front of her fell. Gunshots rang out in the still air, and an occasional blast of flame made her hesitate to continue on. Before long Starr was by her side, clutching the kitten in her arms.

"He's scared." She whispered. Her voice almost lost in the noise. "And so am I."

Rose could only nod and mutter, "Come on. We can get at their medical team near the base, and they'll know what to do with them."

A shot narrowly missed her. Rose pressed the button on the side of her wristwatch and screamed, "We're coming! Around the left side of the base! We have the kittens! We-" She was forced to cut the message short as a grenade exploded in front of her. Rose felt the heat and fell backwards. The kittens in her pockets squirmed uncomfortably, but there was nothing she could do at the moment.

"Rose!" Starr shouted. "Rose! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" Rose scrambled up and grabbed her gun, which had fallen next to her. "Here…give me your gun!"

Starr handed over the gun and Rose gripped both tightly. "Now run. Get to the base first and tell them I'm coming."

Starr ran off and Rose covered for her, even though she knew she couldn't take a life, Human or Mobian. Starr ran into trouble as she came a great deal too close to the Resistance. Ten guards surrounded her, guns at the ready.

"Don't shoot!" Rose screamed, running up to them. "It's me! Rose! This is Jayda Starr!"

"Quickly, come with us!" One of the guards commanded. They crossed underneath the force field, forcing Rose to leave the guns outside it. She quickly brought the two distressed and terrified kittens out of her pockets and handed them to the guard. He then turned and ran into the base, closely followed by another guard with the other kitten.

"Good job out there." Rose recognized one of the guards. He was with them when they recovered the TARDIS.

"We're going to be in for it later." Rose sighed. "You're Jet, right?"

"Yeah,"

"So what's the plan here?"

"We fight. Simple as that." Jet surveyed the battlefield. "Until one side gives up."

"We should go. We've been here too long." Starr said desperately. "If someone sees us here…we won't stand a chance!"

"Go back the way you came. We'll cover for you." Jet promised. Rose nodded and motioned for Starr to follow her.

They ran back outside the force field and gathered up their weapons, then running as fast as they could back to the battle. Included with the gunshots and explosions, screams of pain now mingled with the scene around them. Rose tore her eyes away from a dying man…imagining that the Doctor had been killed…

A streak of blue caught her attention. Rose glanced to the side to see Sonic running among the battle, taking out people left and right.

"He really is a leader." Starr muttered. "No wonder the Resistance has survived this long."

Something hit the side of Rose's head. She put her hand to her cheek and brought it away stained with blood. She whirled around, gun at the ready, to see what had hit her.

A shell of a bullet had ricocheted off the gun of the soldier beside her. But what he was shooting at seemed to be in a lot more trouble than she was.

Rose felt tears stinging her eyes as the Mobian was killed. There was nothing she could have done to prevent it, and that made her feel like a burden and useless. She turned to Starr and screamed, "Come on! Fall back a little ways to the base!"

Starr nodded, but then her brown eyes widened and she choked out, "Rose…look,"

Rose turned again and looked where Starr was staring.

She was just in time to see Sonic get shot down.


	5. Chapter 4

_** CHAPTER 4**_

"Why weren't you here, tending to the wounded we brought back?"

Rose couldn't make eye contact with General Ming. She stared at her shoes and muttered, "Sorry, ma'am. I…I just thought I'd be more useful on the field."

"Soldier, you were stationed here! If this happens again, you will have to report to the Commander!" Ming stared at Rose as if she wanted to slap her, but the moment passed and she stalked off towards the hospital. "Report here in two hours."

"Yes, ma'am," Rose muttered.

Starr met her in the hall.

"So? What did Ming want?" She asked. The terrified, wide-eyed expression hadn't changed from the battlefield.

"I'm to report to the hospital in two hours." Rose said. "Until then, she's keeping me out of the battle."

The battle was still raging outside, although it had intensified as the Resistance realized that their leader had been captured. Rose had no idea what the humans planned to do to him, but she figured something terrible.

"What do we do until then?" Starr broke Rose out of her terrible thoughts.

"We wait," Rose said reluctantly, rubbing at her bandaged cheek. "there's nothing we can do at the moment."

** WITH THE DOCTOR**…

"WHAT?" Jason screamed, his face contorted in a look of rage. "Doctor! Look!"

The Doctor whirled around in time to see another Mobian brought down and dragged off towards the humans' base. Two in less than five minuets. One of them had been the leader…although he dared not tell Jason.

"Jason, there's nothing we can do!" The Doctor shouted over the noise of guns and explosions. "We'd blow our cover!"

He fired a few blanks. What else was there he could do? Nothing! If he tried anything…then they'd most likely get killed along with the Mobians…life didn't matter to these people!

"Doctor, there's more of them! Coming from the base!" Jason pointed.

The Doctor looked up just in time to see a huge second wave of the Resistance before a bullet found home in his arm. He dropped his gun and gripped his arm tightly, trying to stem the blood flowing from it.

"Doctor! Are you all right?" Jason dropped down beside him, shielding him any oncoming harm. "Come on! Back to the base!"

Gritting his teeth in pain, the Doctor managed to get up and run towards the base. Blood had nearly completely stained his entire arm bright red. Something told him that this would not end well…

** THE RESISTANCE**…

"You got your wish. You get to fight." Blaze burst into the hospital, holding a Chaos Emerald. "Sonic's been captured. We need everyone who can fight before we send in Squadron Six."

Shadow sat up straighter, but Silver shrank back into the pillows.

"What? Sonic's been captured?" His eyes got wide. "Oh no! What will we do?"

"We'll fight! Take the Emerald!" Blaze nearly threw the Emerald at him. "And just to warn you, this will hurt. A lot."

"What? Wh-AAAAAH!" Silver screamed as the energy of the gem healed his wounds and restored him to normal. He dropped the Emerald to the ground with a soft plink and doubled up, groaning.

"You're fine now. Come on, get up. Shadow, take the thing and hurry!" Blaze helped Silver get up and unwind the now useless bandages around his middle.

Shadow grabbed the Emerald and gritted his teeth as the power healed his leg. He stood up slowly and then cut the bandages away with a scalpel that was in a nearby drawer.

"Come on, no time to waste!" Blaze shouted, grabbing the Emerald back and shoving the two healed soldiers towards the door. "We mustn't give the humans any reason to think that we're going to fall apart! We fight until the last man!"

"You'd make a good leader, Blaze." Silver said softly.

** AT THE HUMAN BASE**…

Rose and Starr slowly walked toward the hospital. Starr's eyes were wide with worry at what they would find, but Rose was more worried about giving their cover away. She swore to herself that she would not back out. She would go into that room and face what she had to face. To prove that she was a soldier.

Blood was smeared around the walls and floor the closer they came to the hospital. Starr swallowed hard and tried to look away, but her eyes always found another smear. She ended up looking down at her shoes. Rose stopped and whispered, "No matter what…no matter _what_...do not give them any reason to doubt you. This is the final test."

Starr could only nod.

"Jayda, what we're going to find in there won't be the least bit pleasant. I'm warning you."

"Rose, I know!" Starr almost yelled. "I've been through things like this before! My parents were killed…In front of me! I was only five! I think I can handle this!"

Rose took a step backwards. "I'm…I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I don't think there's a worse thing in the world than a child watching her parents killed." Starr's eyes were determined and angry now. "I can do this. And I swear, after this is all over, I'll…" She broke off and took a wild swing in the air. "…I'll get them for what they did to this planet and my family."

Rose faced the blank gray door and sighed. "Then let's go."

They entered the hospital. Many of the beds were occupied by injured soldiers that had been dragged off the field and cared for. One of them caught Rose's eye.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor nearly fell out of the narrow cot he was resting in. His arm was heavily bandaged and a few cuts lined his face. His face broke into a small smile once he realized that Rose was unharmed. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to report here, in the back rooms. Where they keep their prisoners." Rose whispered.

"Rose?"

Rose glanced up to see Jason standing nearby, a look of relief on his face. But that quickly changed as he began his story. "Rose, they got Sonic. I just realized this…they also got a few more Mobians…What are they going to do to them?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm going back there." Rose replied.

"Soldiers Starr and Tyler!"

Rose and Starr spun around to see general Ming standing behind them. She nodded at them, saying, "Good. Come on. And you, Stone and …Doctor, is it? You should come too."

The Doctor's look of shock was obvious, but he painfully got out of the cot, cradling his arm. Jason didn't leave his side as they walked to the back of the hospital to the locked metal door. Ming opened it and all five of them entered.

Jason's expression was of pure horror as he saw how many prisoners the base had secured over the course of the battle. Many of them looked back with equal terror or fear. Rose tore her eyes away from them, knowing that there was nothing she could do at the moment. Nothing she could do for a while…

Ming lead them further back into the room until they came to another steel door. With another scan to her dog tag, they entered a long hallway. The general lead them down the hall until they came to the last door on the end. She turned and faced them.

"As you are probably aware, we have successfully captured the Resistances' leader. He wasn't too badly wounded, but any type of physical torture would definitely break him. Luckily, we have a supply of his soldiers we can use instead." Ming's eyes shone with an evil glint that her smile completed. "He will watch as one of his soldiers is tortured to death, unless he tells us how we can de-activate the shield. And if his soldier dies…it will continue. Until all of our prisoners have died."

Jason was deathly pale, like he had seen a ghost. The Doctor wasn't much better, and he had to lean against the wall for support. Starr had both hands covering her mouth, like she was afraid if they moved them she would scream. Rose only then noticed that her mouth was hanging open in absolute fright.

"B….but…" Jason stammered. "Why…why do you want us to see this?"

"So you know that they don't go unpunished." Ming opened the door.

The room they entered into was small; roughly the size of a garage. There were a few people gathered at the back of the room, guarding a chair that held the leader of the Resistance.

Sonic was tied to the chair, his left leg heavily bandaged. He gave Rose a glance, but nothing in his eyes told her that he recognized her. He then turned his gaze to the middle of the room.

There was a long wooden table. On the table, secured by leather straps and blindfolded, was another Mobian, although he didn't look very conscious at the moment. A few wires connected him to a computer in the back of the room, where another doctor was standing and reading the readouts. Ming took something a guard gave her and approached the table.

"Your resistance has fallen," She said clearly.

The Mobian didn't give her any response.

"What's your name?" Ming demanded harshly.

He tilted his head towards her voice, but didn't react any more than that. Ming raised something that looked a bit like a pistol and shoved it into his side.

His scream took Rose by surprise. She saw Starr jump, and made eye contact with her and sent a pleading message that said, 'Remember…not a doubt!'

"What's your name?" Ming shouted.

"His name's Scourge." Sonic spoke up.

Ming turned to him. "Unless you're going to tell us about the shield, don't speak." She hissed dangerously.

Ming then turned towards the Doctor. "I'm guessing you've never seen anything like this before." She held the pistol-like device up. "This was outlawed in the States for reasons you will find out shortly." The device itself was smooth metal, except for the handle and trigger, which were coated in rubber.

"Now," Ming turned back to the table. "do you know about the shield?"

Scourge didn't say anything. Ming waited a few seconds before she jabbed the pistol into his side again and squeezed the trigger. Scourge thrashed desperately, trying to break free from the table. Ming didn't let up and pushed the gun further into his side. Scourge's screams began to get weaker and he couldn't seem to take a breath…

"Stop!"

Everyone was slightly taken by surprise by the tone in Jason's voice. Ming backed off from Scourge. Jason swallowed hard, and then continued on. "Stop! R…Rose, and the Doctor…they're double agents!"

"Oh, _are_ they?" Ming demanded in a terrible voice. "I knew you'd give in sooner or later. We had our suspicions after the kittens were found missing. I knew that making you come here would get the truth out. Barricade the door."

One of the guards stood in front of the door, blocking the way out.

Jason dropped his eyes to the ground, muttering, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry won't do anything!" The Doctor shouted.

Starr caught Rose's eye. Rose noticed she looked surprised; Jason hadn't sold her out for some reason…

"Lock them up. Put them with the Mobians. I don't care." Ming tossed the gun back at one of the guards, who caught it and pocketed it. Another guard came and grabbed the Doctor and Rose's arms and lead them roughly out through another door.

Starr was left standing next to Jason, who looked dreadfully guilty. She caught Sonic's eye, and his expression seemed to be saying,_ we would have died anyway. Now you've doomed two of your friends…and possibly the entire planet. All hope is lost_.

** WITH THE RESISTANCE**…

The humans thought they had the upper hand. They possibly did, but that didn't stop the Resistance from giving in. They would fight until the last man if they had to.

Silver and Shadow were out in the middle of the battle. All around them, left and right, Mobians and Humans alike were falling. Twice they would have been blown to bits had Blaze not been there.

"Spread the word…We need to bring the battle to the base." Blaze said as she felled another human. "The humans will have this battle brought to them. We don't hide any more."

Shadow nodded. "For Sonic,"

"For Sonic." Silver muttered, watching as he ran off though the battle.

"Silver, you need to spread the word too!" Blaze said. "Go! Don't just stand there!"

"Blaze, something really bad just happened," He whispered. "Something really,_ really_ bad…"

"What do you mean?"

Before he could answer, a grenade exploded nearby, showering them with bits of dirt and shrapnel. Silver fired a few rounds at oncoming soldiers while responding, "I don't know!"

Blaze grabbed the knife at her belt and said, "Well, find out!" She then ran off into the dust and smoke.

** AT THE HUMANS' BASE**…

Rose and the Doctor were thrown in a small prison cell in the back of the building. The cell wasn't made for more than one person, but why would the base care? Rose sat down heavily on the single hard cot in the side of the cell, tears streaming down her face. She thought she could still hear Scourge screaming…

"That didn't go according to plan," The Doctor muttered, cradling his bandaged arm. "not at all."

Rose buried her face in her arms. Now quite possibly they changed the fate of the worlds. Before, she was pretty sure that the Mobians were going to win the war…now she and the Doctor had come and sided with the wrong side, changing the future. All hope _was_ lost.

"Jason, out of all people…the cowardly bastard!" She choked out. "Betray us! How could he? And why didn't he bring Jayda to justice along with us?"

"Would you have sat there, considering the conditions, for much longer like that?" The Doctor mumbled. "I know I would have found a way to force them to stop. Jason was only acting in the way he thought would save him."

"And look what happened!" Rose screamed. "Now he's sentenced a soldier to death! Possibly thousands more!"

The Doctor could only nod. "We need to get out of here."

"We can't! They took your Screwdriver, didn't they? We're weaponless!"

"When they come for us, we could always fight our way out."

"And get blown to bits!"

The Doctor leaned against the wall and stared out from the bars on the door. "Well…I'm sorry, Rose. But for the first time in possibly five thousand years, I'm out of ideas."

** MEANWHILE**…

"Jayda Starr was helping me find the rebels and bring them to your attention as soon as possible." Jason was currently explaining to Generals Ming, Legacy, and Kaio-Dism. "We wanted a moment so it would look like I cracked under pressure, and this one was better than I could have imagined."

"A clever plan." Legacy said admiringly. "You think like a true soldier."

"Thank you, sir." Jason mumbled, barely managing to keep eye contact with the man.

"It wasn't easy." Starr added. "They were very careful about covering their tracks and making sure they didn't leave any traces that they were working for the enemy. I tried to get as much information as I could from Rose…but even she didn't truly trust me enough for that."

"Either way, very well done, soldiers." Ming said. "Before we launch our final assault on their Resistance, I believe the leader of the army would like a few words with you."

"Ma'am?" Jason blinked.

"The Commander would greatly like to hear your story of bravery."

Jason exchanged glances with Starr.

"Meet us by the mess hall at thirteen hundred hours tonight. It's time you met your leader." Kaio-Dism added. "Until then…go. You need rest."

Jason and Starr left the room and walked silently until they came to an abandoned recreational room. Starr slammed her fists down on the nearest table and shouted, "What the hell, Jason? _What the hell_? Why did you sell them out?"

"It…it just happened!" Jason protested. "I…I…"

"You should have known they weren't going to stop! They're invading this planet! Why would they care about its inhabitants? One less is one less!"

Jason stared at his boots, which were stained with dirt and blood.

"Now they got probably the two most powerful people in the entire human army locked up!" Starr lifted Jason's chin so he was staring into her eyes. Her eyes…they were full of tears now.

"We've got to save them." She managed to choke out. "They're the only two that can change the fate of this planet."

"They're not the only ones." Jason said, surprised by the amount of coldness in his voice. "We're going to meet the Commander."

** WITH THE RESISTANCE**…

The whole of Squadron Six was still on reserve, but it was looking as though they would be needed soon. Tails had been unanimously nominated leader of the squad, but he had no idea how to lead a unit. Unfortunately, neither did the rest of the squad.

They entire group eventually retreated back into the base where the three kittens that had been rescued from the base were. Tails had helped name one.

_"That one…with the darkest fur. He looks like he could be a…um…Dakara." He said. _

_ "That's a good name." Blaze smiled and stroked Dakara's soft fur, earning her a soft purr. "His sister there, the smallest. What should her name be?"_

_ "Definitely looks like a Rosa to me. After her rescuer." One of the doctors back with them said. "One of them should carry a remembrance to the heroes." _

_ "What about the last one?" Blaze stroked the last kitten's fur, making his ears twitch. He meowed softly and pawed his siblings. _

Tails was brought back to the present by a loud bang. He turned to see that one of the kids in the group had dropped a gun, but hastily stooped down to pick it up.

They hadn't had time to name the final kitten. No one could find a suitable name, and even if they had, they wouldn't have had time anyway. For that was when the battle began. Blaze had rushed out of the hospital without even suggesting anything.

One of the base's doctors walked into the room.

"I have bad news," He said softly. Everyone went dead silent so they could hear. "Sonic's been captured. Rose and the Doctor also. Someone sold them out. We need you out there and fighting…now."

Tails stood up and nodded. "Come on."

They exited the base, many of the kids shaking with fear. The battlefield was bloodstained and lined with the dead. Tails knew he would never forget that sight as long as he lived.

He raised his gun into the air. "CHARGE!"

The youngest squadron in Mobius' history charged forward, their fear mingled with hate.

** WITH JASON AND STARR**…

Starr's eyes widened as Jason finished his plan. She dropped down into a nearby chair and massaged her temples. "You're…You're…" She couldn't find the words to describe what she just heard.

Stupid? No, dumber than stupid.

Crazy? Yes, but that didn't tie in her other emotions about the whole thing.

Unpredictable? No, not quite…

"…you're a dim-witted, brainless psychopath." She finally settled on that.

"I may be that, but does the Resistance really stand a chance?" Jason whispered. "They can't last another three days, at the very most. They probably won't last until the middle of tomorrow."

Starr sighed. "If it's our only hope…"

"It probably most likely is."

Her deep brown eyes found Jason's pale blue ones. He _was_ crazy, but a plan was better than nothing. And he was determined. That probably meant that he wouldn't live to see Mobius' independence.

"You're an ass, but you sure come up with one hell of a plan." Starr threw herself into his arms.

** MEANWHILE**…

"I thought you two might be lonely. So I brought you some friends."

Rose's eyes grew wide as Ming opened the door to the cell and threw in Sonic, who hit the wall and slowly sat up. Burns covered his arms and he was shaking terribly. Ming smiled a horrifying smile and then threw Scourge in as well.

"What did you do to them?" Rose choked out.

Ming smiled again and left, locking the door behind her. Rose desperately tried to wake Scourge.

Burns similar to the ones on Sonic's arms covered his sides and chest. _From the gun_. Rose realized. _He's lucky to be alive_.

"Why did they spare you?" The Doctor asked, sounding surprised.

"I…I don't know. Why they spared him, at any rate. But they want me to see the fall of the Resistance." Sonic stared at the corner. "They thought that seeing the planet fall would be worse than any death. And I think they're right."

"We won't let that happen." Rose hissed. "We're going to break out of here…and save this place."

"You can imagine all you want, Rose. We're not getting out of here." The Doctor said casually. "We need help from the outside."

"Well, we don't have that, do we?"

Silence.

"Maybe a solution will come in time." Sonic muttered. "Maybe someone will come."

"I doubt that." The Doctor whispered.

**WITH JASON AND STARR**…

Jason and Starr were lead down numerous halls, and even out of the base. They got into a truck along with General Legacy and drove for about twenty minuets until they came across a small building in the distance. Legacy stopped the truck as they approached the building and motioned for them to follow.

They did, and they entered the heart of the human invasion.

Everything about this base was different from the one they had stayed in before. For one thing, it was safer. No constant threat of bombs or attacks, although the humans never really feared any of that.

And for another, there were only a few thousand people here. Higher ranking generals that planned the army's every move, and high ranked soldiers that would only be called into battle if things took a turn for the worse.

Legacy entered a door. Starr and Jason followed, nervous. It was now or never.

They entered a conference room. A huge map of the invaded planet hung behind the large table, where many generals were gathered. At the head of the table was a man with many medals on his uniform. He stared coldly at the newcomers without saying a word.

"Commander, these are the two that possibly saved the army." Legacy said. "They found two spies in our militia."

"Is that so?" The Commander asked calmly.

"Yes, sir." Jason and Starr said at the same time.

"Well then. A fine job, soldiers." The Commander said. "The army needs more like you. Not this criminal scum that supplies half our troops. They're expendable, unlike the diamonds in the rough." He fixed them with a long stare.

"Yes, sir." What else were they to say? 'Um, excuse me, sir, but how could you just kill thousands of people like that?'

"Sir, permission to speak?" Jason asked worriedly.

"Permission granted." The Commander responded.

"What do we plan to do to the prisoners we captured?"

"Well, that's up to you. You could drown them, poison them, torture them, anything that seems fit for your tastes. Although most of the executions will take place here. Starting with their leader, unless he's already dead."

Jason swallowed hard. "Sir,"

"Now for your bravery, I wish to give you something." The Commander stood up and opened a small box nearby. He pulled out two small medals on blue ribbons. "These represent your bravery and dedication to us. Wear them proudly."

Starr and Jason stepped forward to claim their reward, although Jason stopped halfway there. "Sir, one more thing?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Long live Mobius."

Jason slipped the small pistol out of his sleeve and shot three times.


	6. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

That was the plan. To slip a weapon into the same room the Commander was in and shoot him dead. Without a leader, they'll fall apart. Jason knew this well enough.

The second the third bullet pierced the Commander's body so did three pierce Jason's. He felt them enter his ribcage and exit out the other side. Somehow, he was still alive. But he knew not for long. Starr was at his side, tears brimming in her eyes. How Jason loved those eyes…

"Jason, Jason, please!" Starr cried. "Please don't die! Not like this!" In a softer voice she added, "I want you to see Mobius gain its independence."

With his failing strength, Jason managed to shake his head. "I knew I…was never going to see…it anyway…"

"The Commander's dead!" Legacy shouted. "Dead!"

The Generals in the background began making frantic calls to the humans in the base and on the battlefield. Many of their replies were distorted by static, but Starr knew well enough to know that they were panicked and falling apart. Mobius had won.

Jason smiled, his eyes feeling heavier. The pain in his body had reached a white hot searing agony. He didn't have long now.

"You're such an ass," Starr choked out. "But a very brave one at that."

"Take care." Jason could hardly breathe. "Long…live…"

The last thing he ever saw was Starr's face; her brown eyes brimming with unshed tears that would be shed, for him and for those lost in the battle. His last thought was he had never loved anyone before…until possibly now. Although he knew he would never confirm it.

** MEANWHILE**…

Tails watched in awe as many of the human soldiers pulled back towards their base. Why were they retreating? What happened?

"What's going on?" Blaze's question echoed his own.

"They're retreating. Maybe…the Doctor and Rose did something?" Tails suggested.

"I don't know."

Many of the Mobians were pulling back as well. Tails knew that they were just being cautious, but there was always the threat of a bomb... along with the happiness of winning. This was the turning point of the war.

"Come on, men! Keep moving! We'll surround them in their own base! The tables have finally turned!" Knuckles shouted from somewhere in the crowd. With a loud battle cry, they lunged forward once again.

** MEANWHILE**…

Frantic footsteps and shouting came from the hall. Then silence. More running. Rose tried but couldn't make out what was going on. Either they were under attack…or something possibly worse, although Rose couldn't really think of anything worse at the moment.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor turned to her from where he was trying to loosen up the bars. So far, no good. "What?"

"Can you tell what's going on?"

"Nope." He went back to working on the bars. "Maybe it's lunchtime. There's always a rush at lunchtime."

"Be serious, please." Sonic growled.

"I'm trying to keep everyone going. I mean, we haven't laughed in a while, have we?" The Doctor shrugged. "Never mind." He muttered when no one said anything.

Rose once again tried the wristwatch communicator. "If anyone can get this message, we're being held hostage in the human's base. We have no idea what's going on outside the building, or if anyone's even alive. Please, give us a sign!"

They waited for about an hour. Nothing suggested that anyone was coming.

To make matters worse, there was a dead silence that hung over the entire cell. No one said anything. It was as if they were accepting defeat.

"I still can't believe we're all alive." Rose murmured. "Especially Scourge."

"They _should_ have killed us." The Doctor agreed.

"They should have. Because if they did, then there would be no more Resistance." A voice in the hall said. Rose stood up and glanced around warily.

"Who's there?"

"Relax, we're the good guys." Silver came into sight, closely followed by Blaze. "Come on. the humans' army is falling. The Commander was killed."

"You're kidding! …Who killed him?" The Doctor couldn't hide the excitement on his face.

"That's the bad news." Blaze sighed. "Jason and Starr were taken to the real base to get an award. Jason had a small pistol up his sleeve…he shot and killed the Commander, but in the process condemned himself to death."

A long silence settled over the room.

"As far as we know, Starr's still alive." Silver said after a moment. "She made it back here, but not before blowing the other base up. If you look out the windows here when we get you out, there still is a huge column of smoke."

Blaze unlocked the cell with a key. "Come on. Many of the humans are in panic. They might kill anyone who's their enemy on sight."

Rose picked Scourge up and she, Sonic and the Doctor left the cell. Silver pointed out a nearby window. "See? Look at that. Beautiful."

It was anything but beautiful to Rose. All she could see was a huge cloud of darkness; a scene of many deaths. She wondered how Starr had brought herself to do that.

"Come on, Doctor. Let's see what we can do." She managed to say in a whisper.

The Time Lord turned to her and nodded. "There's going to be a lot of rebuilding here going on in the next few weeks."

** LATER**…

Rose, Silver, Blaze, Sonic, and the Doctor had freed every Mobian held prisoner as they made their way out of the base. With them all freed, they reckoned they had about a hundred or so more troops to aid the Resistance officially put an end to the war. They fought their way out of the base as humans realized that there was a jailbreak…and exited outside to see the whole of the Resistance surrounding what was left of the human army.

"Well, what should we do with them?" Shadow asked, catching sight of them and walking over. "We have them now."

"We'll return them to their planet." Sonic said after a slight pause. "We can't just kill them all."

"They're murderers!" Shadow objected. "They killed millions of us! How can we just let them go?"

"Because if we kill them all, we won't be any better than them."

Shadow glared at Sonic for a few seconds before hissing, "Fine. But what about the time rift? We can't do anything to close it."

"Leave the transportation of everyone and the closing of the rift to me." The Doctor said. "I can do that."

Sonic nodded. "Well, then. I hope we have enough handcuffs for them all."


	7. Chapter 6

_** CHAPTER 6**_

Three weeks later the time rift had closed, thanks to the Doctor and Rose. After returning the prisoners to Earth and having a long and violent meeting with the president of the States; in which they were arrested for a short while, they agreed to lock up the prisoners again. Only a few of them were pardoned, one of them being Starr.

Since she was had nowhere to go, the Doctor agreed that she could come and help them dispose of the time rift.

They found the opening to the rift; a swirling vortex of dark purple and black deep in a mining cave. Why a time rift had opened there, he never would know. All that did matter was he, Starr and Rose took a huge box of dynamite and buried the rift under a couple hundred tons of rock, dirt and soil. No one would be able to get to it in a thousand years.

"So that's that," Starr said as they stood at the ruined mouth of the cave. "they won."

"I knew this would work out well." The Doctor said. "Now there's one thing we have to do. Just one last thing before this adventure is concluded."

"What's that?" Rose asked, confused.

"I _demand_ another sports jacket."

Rose smiled and playfully punched him in his shoulder. "Fine, come on. You deserve it. You coming, Starr?"

"Of course." Starr's brown eyes were once again happy. "You people are my best friends!"

"JC Penny, here we come!" The Doctor exclaimed.

** MOBIUS**…

"See, Blaze? We won! Just like Rose said!" Silver smiled. "That just goes to prove you should trust anyone from the future!"

"You wish," Blaze rolled her eyes. "it was really hopeless until those last few days in the war."

"We're rebuilding everything we can as fast as we can too. Also, Sonic wants you on one of the repair crews so you can repair this base. We may have to remain here a little longer until we get enough buildings rebuilt so we can move out again." Silver rambled on. "Also we need a few people to grow carrots and food like that. Because we can still starve, you know."

A few thousand of the humans native to Mobius had been accepted back into society, hut most of them had been locked up for the many deaths they helped cause.

Blaze sighed. She walked across the room to the door and exited, figuring she had better visit the kittens again before someone adopted them. One was still without a name.

She found Tails and Shadow up in the hospital, both of them stroking the kittens' soft fur.

"Well, what do you know. Even Shadow thinks they're cute." Blaze said, smirking.

"Shut up," Shadow growled, but he didn't stop petting the kitten.

"This one still doesn't have a name." Tails pointed the nameless kitten, who was snuggled up against his fingers. "So we've just been calling him The Fluffy One."

Blaze smiled sadly. "Well, what do you think is a suitable name?"

"Jason," Shadow said. "He should be named Jason. After the man who won us our war."

Tails nodded. "I like Jason."

"Jason it is." Blaze smiled. "Jason, Rosa, and Dakara. The three kittens that gave hope to the war. Young lives spared from the cruel deaths of the humans."

"That's a nice title." Tails commented.

"Yeah, and it's going to stick with them for as long as they live." Blaze sighed. "I just want this planet to heal so we can return to our normal lives. I never want to be in another war ever again."

"Amen to that." Shadow muttered.

Blaze turned to the window and stared out it for a while; out at the trees that had been partially destroyed during the course of the entire war. Just like the trees, the Mobians would heal and reclaim their lives.

** END**

** Wow. This took forever to write. I know I say that a lot, but I've been working on this for about **_**three months**_**!**

** Sheesh. Dedication. Anyway, I hoped you liked it, because I REALLY worked hard on this. Criticism is accepted, not flames! There's a difference. I own the three kittens, Dakara, Rosa and Jason; Jason the human and Jayda Starr; and about all the human army. I do NOT own Scourge. People have thought that, but I do not, ok? I don't really own any Mobians in this except the kittens. **

** Now, remember to review, please. I like reviews. I'm one of those people who goes crazy off of two of 'em. **

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28 **


End file.
